


短篇合集

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: （1）Diver（患上减压症的潜水员白石x海豚研究员谦也）（2）赤橙（ヘタレ谦也）（3）フェイト/fade（多年后藏谦的重逢）（4）Terror（翻译，原作者うお，藏谦+光谦）（5）So near and yet so far（这么近那么远的藏谦）（6）If（病弱谦也）（7）Deal with the devil（光谦，绝望先生梗，有角色死亡情节）（8）恋爱循环（一觉醒来谦也失去了和白石交往十年的记忆）（9）財前くん家の家庭の事情/财前君的家庭秘事（翻译，作者桃慈）（10）ハルノユキ/春雪（光谦，谦也不断轮回）（11）夏日夜空（藏谦，无剧情小品文）
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Oshitari Kenya, Zaizen Hikaru/Oshitari kenya
Kudos: 14





	1. Diver

Diver  
患上减压症的潜水员白石x海豚研究员谦也

海豚在距离岸边有将近二十海里的海面跃出，跳出了一道美丽的弧线，又潜入了水中，溅起好看的白色浪花。  
白石藏之介将相机的镜头对准了海面，准备捕捉海豚矫健的身姿。他不是专业的摄影师，来到这一个有海豚聚居的海岛也只是偶然，不过，这里的景色深深吸引了他。湛蓝的海，凉爽的风，干净的沙滩，也没太多游客。不到与世隔绝的程度，但能够充分感受到了这个小岛的宁静。如果能够多拍些海豚照片回去就更好了，白石心想。他的老家在日本的大阪，那是不近海的地区，除了海洋馆，基本没有看见海豚的机会了。  
从镜头里，他看见了一个穿着黑色潜水衣的青年，踩在一块黄绿色的中央有一个巨大的星星的滑浪板上，从海浪中跃出来。  
水花在阳光底下闪闪发光，和他灿烂的金发一样，都很耀眼。  
海豚围着了他游动，然后伴着他在他身边跳跃起来。  
白石缓缓放下了相机，用他的眼睛亲自去细看这一幕。  
如果可以，他也想去接近那个和海豚同游的人。不过，这个想法也只是一瞬间闪过而已。白石收起了相机，离开了海边度假小屋的阳台。  
白石不想太接近水。回到了自己的房间，他放下了自己的相机，然后拉开了窗帘。他租住的房间在度假屋的二楼，拉开窗帘也能看见外面的海。  
曾经他也很喜欢海。大阪不是一个可以接近到海的地方，他去过千叶的海边，横滨的码头，走过冲绳的海滩。曾经他也爱着海洋。地球有将近百分之七十的空间都是海，生命也是从海中走出来的，他敬仰着大海。曾经，他喜欢到想要更加亲近大海。  
决定成为一名潜水员的时候，他没有多犹豫。他觉得，这本来就是他应该做的。做什么都这么优秀的他，大学的时候读的是海洋学，并且在这段时间考到了潜水资格证。毕业了之后，他成为了一名职业潜水员，大部分时间都在执行科研任务。  
海底的景色之美，是用语言无法描述的。  
他沉迷在蓝色的海中。  
直到他患上了减压症。  
那一开始不过是一次很正常的下潜任务，但是，上升的时候发生了一点意外，导致出现了减压症的症状。白石的身体记住了肺泡破裂的痛，还有在水中窒息的感觉。在医院休息将近半个月，本来想要重新投入回工作的他，却发现自己已经无法再次完全投入水中，当身体被水完全淹没的时候，过去出现减压症的痛苦就会在他的脑海中重播，让他无法集中精神，再次导致溺水。实在没有办法，白石放弃了潜水员的工作。  
辞职之后，白石转去了实验室里面做科研，每天面对的都是试管和培养皿。  
这样会是自己想要的生活吗？白石不知道，他知道，自己还爱着海。  
于是，白石再次辞职。这次他没有急着找下一份工作，而是选择了一个位于太平洋上的海岛，前去了那边旅游。  
无法接近海，却仍然想要身处海之中，大概就是这样的矛盾心理吧。  
不能接近，那么隔着一段距离看看也可以。白石坐在了自己的房间中，通过那扇窗，看着外面的海，发愣了好久。

“有什么地方可以更好地拍到海豚吗？”  
下楼的时候，白石在楼下的餐厅听到别的游客在询问度假屋的老板。  
上了年纪的老板笑眯眯地说，“你应该去找一找谦也。”  
“谦也？他是一个日本人吗？”  
“嗯，他是科研队的成员，也是跟我们的海豚关系最近的人。”  
白石默默记住了这个名字。  
谦也的全名是忍足谦也，是一个日本人，跟随科研队的考察任务来到这个小岛已经有三年了。这个海岛上的居民都知道他。关于他的故事，或者应该说是传奇吧，大家都津津乐道。忍足谦也跟随科研队伍来到小岛的第一年，就记下了小岛附近所有海豚族群，并且和它们打好了关系。海豚总的来说还是比较喜欢亲近人类的，但谦也和它们的关系能够更加密切一点，只要谦也一出现在海边，海豚们就会纷纷游过来。谦也还有一个传奇的地方就是，他似乎能听得懂海豚说的话。鱼群在哪里出现，哪里出现了暗涌，鲨鱼有没有接近警戒线，谦也每次都能准确说出来，岛上的渔民在出海之前也习惯了去问他，至于为什么会知道这些事情，谦也每次都会说是海豚告诉他的。当然这不是开玩笑，谦也本来就是为了研究海豚的族群生态而来的，他简直就好像是海豚当中的一份子一样。当然，也有人持怀疑态度，毕竟能听懂海豚的语言也实在太不可思议了。不过，谦也和海豚的关系的确密不可分，只要是谦也出现了，肯定就会发现海豚都朝他的方向游过来了。  
在不下水的时候，谦也会在一个海崖上观察海豚群。那个海崖的位置比较偏僻，游客一般不会去。崖距离海面的高度大概有十米，在这个位置上可以确保视野开阔，能很好地观察到海豚的活动。  
白石找到了那一个观景崖的时候，忍足谦也也在那里。  
他赤着脚，站在了崖边，张开了手，感受海风的吹拂。  
听，是海豚的叫声。  
白石驻足在原地，看着他的背影。谦也的身体略显瘦削，金发的发尾俏皮地翘起，白石想到了毛茸茸的雏鸟。白石看得入了神，突然间，谦也转过了身。白石看见了他深蓝色的瞳孔，那是一双蕴藏了无限活力的眼睛，仿佛能够看到这个世间不曾显露的美好。他们的视线对上，谦也笑了一下，然后白石的心弦被触动了一下。  
接着，谦也整个人往后仰，掉下了悬崖。  
“谦也——”  
扑通——谦也的身体沉入了深海中，白石趴在悬崖边，只能看见最后溅起来的白色浪花。  
焦急的白石连忙跑到崖底，抛开了挂在脖子上的相机，冲进了海中。  
“谦也！谦也！！谦也——”  
白石逆着海浪不断深入，水从他的脚踝一直淹到了他的胸前。  
谦也掉下去的位置还要再远一点，不游过去的话，肯定就找不到了。  
可是……游过去？现在的自己，做得到吗？  
白石站在海水中，看着清澈的水面，咬紧了牙。  
突然，眼前的水花溅了起来，带着腥气的水泼了他一脸。  
白石惊讶地抬起头，擦了擦自己的眼睛，发现谦也笑着站在他面前，浑身都已经湿透了，那头原本乱翘的头发也服帖了下来。  
“喂——”  
白石回过神来，踢起了水扑上去，捉住了他的手腕。  
“谦也，你没事吧？”  
“嗯，没事，你是游客吗？”  
“啊、嗯……”才意识到他们其实还没正式认识，白石突然感到了一阵窘迫，然后作了自我介绍，“我叫白石，白石藏之介……”  
“日本人？”  
“嗯。”  
“你浅色的发色好少见啊，真的是日本人吗？”  
“啊……嗯，当然啊，你不也是金发吗？”  
“我的金发是染出来的啦，看，发根是黑的吧。”  
谦也特意撩开了自己的头发，让他看见自己的发根。  
白石愣了一下。他还没有想过自己和他交谈的情景，这一切发生得是那么突然，可是又是那样的顺理成章。他们简直就好像本来就认识了那样。  
他们的结识就是因为一次突然的跳崖活动。  
白石不知道，谦也经常会从那个崖上跳下去。恰当的高度，水的深度也足够，可以说是最安全的跳水点。谦也习惯了的事情，却让一无所知的白石吓了一大跳。  
“你想要拍海豚的照片吗？”  
谦也背着海平线和日光，灿烂地笑着。  
白石恍了神，然后才缓慢地点了头。  
“嗯。”  
谦也伸手去捉住了白石的手。  
“到这边来吧。”  
谦也的手软绵绵的，柔软得像是没有骨头。  
他被谦也拉到了一个水深到腰的位置，然后谦也吹起了挂在脖子上的哨子。  
谦也看着大海，不过白石此时此刻并没有看着大海，而是侧过了头看着谦也。凉爽的海风吹了过来，拂过了他们的脸颊。  
海面非常平静，没有任何痕迹。  
“它们要来了。”  
“诶？”  
白石还没做好心理准备，海豚突然在他们非常近的距离跃起的时候，白石还没反应得过来，然后溅起来的水花扑了他全身，把他的头发也打湿了。  
“呜哇……”  
谦也对着海豚大叫：“Leila！Johnny！不要玩了，有客人呢。”  
不过两条海豚并没有听谦也的话，它们绕着两人游了一圈，又故意举起尾鳍拍起了浪花，两个人又被冰凉的海水泼了一身。  
“好啦好啦……”  
海豚游了过来，用长长的吻部戳了一下谦也的腰，谦也笑了起来，温柔地摸了摸它们的头顶。  
“这是Leila，是女孩子哦，今年三岁。那是Johnny，是Leila的老公。悄悄告诉你，他们是姐弟恋。”  
“诶，这样啊……”  
“你要给他们拍一张结婚照吗？”  
“啊……嗯，我想拍。”  
白石下意识想去拿起原本挂在脖子上的相机，突然发现相机被自己扔在了岸边。他有些窘迫地看着谦也和海豚们，然后谦也轻轻推了他一下。  
“去吧，我们会在这里等你的。”  
白石回到了岸边，捡起他的相机。还好，并没有砸坏。  
他打开了镜头，对准了海上，然后谦也笑着给他挥挥手。  
两条海豚围着谦也游了一圈，然后跃起。白石按下了快门，拍到了一张非常完美的照片。跳起来的两条海豚刚好在谦也的背后构成了一个心形，而谦也笑得非常灿烂，白日的阳光洒在了他们身上，海水反射出一种不刺眼但还是很绚烂的闪光。谦也看起来就像闪闪发光一样，非常、非常……非常的耀目。白石突然才发现，自己的视线完全不在海豚上，而是都在了那个湿透了的人上。  
“白石，拍到了吗——”  
谦也双手曲折成一个圈，放在了嘴边，大喊。  
白石露出了一个笑容，也对着海边大叫：“拍到了，谢谢——”

海豚的照片拍得非常顺利，白石决定再在这个海岛逗留多一段时间，来拍摄更多关于这个海岛的一切。  
决定暂居下来之后，他总是有意无意地追逐着海豚而去。  
有时候会遇到谦也，而有时候会扑空。  
他住在海岛唯一一家度假屋里。这家度假屋二楼是客房，一楼是餐厅。海岛的消费水平不高，白石只需要花费两到三美元就能买到一杯不错的现磨咖啡，通常在早上，他会先喝一杯咖啡，然后再开始今天的追海豚之旅。坐在一楼的卡座上，刚好就能看见外面的沙滩和海。  
餐厅里放着歌曲。  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
在重复的副歌回响的时候，餐厅的门被拉开了，牵动了门上的铃铛。白石抬头，发现进来的人竟然是谦也。他今天穿了充满了夏日色彩的撞色衬衫和白色的七分休闲裤。进了门的谦也看见了坐在卡座上的白石，主动向他打了一声招呼。白石没有想到今天会这么轻易就能看见谦也，有那么一瞬间他觉得今天说不定是他的幸运日，还没等白石从兴奋中回过神来，谦也就拿着他的咖啡坐到了白石的对面。  
“白石，好久不见。”  
上次在崖边见面已经是一周之前的事情了。  
不过，其实白石这一周来追着海豚的行踪，他已经在很多地方见到过谦也了，只是谦也没有察觉而已。白石也清楚，自己到底是追逐着海豚，还是追逐着什么别的东西。他相机里的照片，每一张都有的景色，远远不只是海豚。  
“上次真的很谢谢你，我拍到很好的照片。”  
“你应该谢谢Leila和Johnny啦。对了，你今天还想去见见他们吗？”  
“诶，可以吗？”  
谦也俏皮地笑了笑，“当然可以啊，它们知道肯定会很高兴的，我觉得它们也很喜欢白石你。啊，虽然说不定它们这次还是会用水泼你，不过那是他们打招呼的方法，不要介意。”  
“噗……”  
“诶？”  
“它们就像是你的家人一样呢，谦也。”  
明白到白石是为什么笑，谦也也笑了笑，“嗯！是啊，它们就是我的家人。”  
忍足谦也是一个清澈的人，和这片漂亮的大海一样。  
结束了早餐时间，白石就和谦也一起离开了度假屋。  
谦也带着白石走到了他还没探索过的地方。这个海岛虽然不大，但开发程度很低，除了近海有些建筑，深入点的中心地带就全是原始的植被。还是谦也告诉白石，海岛上真正的居住区其实是在度假区的相反面，能到那边去的只有一条绕着树林边的沥青路。  
那条沥青路上有岛上唯一一个红绿灯。在等红灯转到绿灯的时候，白石偷偷看了站在自己旁边的谦也。心动或者就是那么一刹那的事情，白石真的好想牵上他的手。  
谦也转过头，保持着笑容看着白石的脸，“转灯了，可以走了哦。”  
“啊！？嗯……”  
白石如梦初醒，谦也笑得眯起眼睛，捉住了他的手掌。  
“走吧。”  
只不过是十几秒的时间而已。  
走过了那段马路，谦也就放开了他的手。刚才的一切就好像过眼云烟。  
“谦也……”  
“快跟上来，白石！”  
谦也跑了起来，白石愣了一下，然后追上。  
好像稍微不注意，他就会长出翅膀飞走了。不想看他飞走。  
“谦也——”  
谦也把白石带到了一个码头。码头停了十几艘渔船，谦也说，海岛上的居民大部分都是靠捕鱼为生的，这边才是他们真正的生活区。鱼获基本都是供岛内消耗，也有一部分会提供给游客。这个海岛的总人口还不到一千，彼此之间都非常熟悉。他们热情好客，谦也刚来的时候也受到了不少的帮助。他们也很喜欢海豚和谦也。  
白石看到了一只白色的快艇，艇身画了一颗大大的星星。  
“那是我的‘科考船’哦。”谦也笑着说。  
其实大部分时候谦也都是开着这艘快艇出海观察海豚的。  
海豚们好像都已经认得了船身的星星，每次出现，都会很快地围上来。  
谦也邀请白石上船的时候，白石迟疑了一下。那是他那次出现减压症之后，第一次要出到远海。海岛上本来就有一个小型机场，他从飞机下来之后，也一直没有上过船。  
在快艇上，谦也朝白石伸出了手。  
“上来吧。”  
白石顿了一顿，然后握住了谦也的手。  
“嗯，拜托你了，谦也。”  
重投大海的怀抱原来是这样轻易的事情。  
快艇开了出去大约距离岸边五十海里的地方，都快要看不见陆地了。白石有点想吐，他知道这不是晕船，是他因为恐惧而造成的应激反应。但是，在小小的快艇上，谦也一边拉着快艇的方向把，另一只却紧紧地握住了白石的手掌，给予了他力量。他们并没有说什么，谦也的眼睛仍然看着前方，控制着船的方向，而白石凝视着谦也认真的脸入了神，沉迷到忘记了一开始出现的不适症状。很快，谦也连哨子都没吹，就有几条海豚跟了上来，数量比上次的要多得多了，白石还是第一次在海洋馆之外的地方看见这么多海豚聚在了一起。  
“啊……”白石看愣了。  
“很壮观吧？”  
谦也将快艇停了下来，然后挨在船边，弯下了腰，向水中的海豚们伸出了手。海豚们都像懂得谦也的意思，纷纷用长吻去碰他的手，像是跟他打招呼一样。  
“你看，Leila和Johnny在那边。这些是它们都是家人哦，那是Leila的奶奶，那是……”  
海豚围绕着停在海面上的快艇游动。  
白石也尝试着将手伸出去，海豚们也给了他热情的回应。  
再次接触海洋，好像变得不是那么恐怖。  
白石转过头，发现谦也在注视着自己。他喜欢谦也那双蓝色的眼睛，清澈得就像大海。  
他们相视一笑，然后神推鬼使的，身体开始逐渐接近。  
在嘴唇快要碰上的时候，快艇激烈地摇动了起来。  
“呜哇——”  
谦也一下子没有捉稳，掉到了海里去。  
“谦也！”  
一秒、两秒、三秒……  
谦也都没有浮上来。  
突然一阵没有由来的心慌占据了白石的心。  
他咬咬牙，也跟着跳进了水中。  
扑通——好久没有这样整个人沉入水中的感觉了，肺泡破裂的幻痛果不其然又再出现，在水中白石痛苦地捉住了胸前的衣服。忍耐，忍耐，然后睁开了眼睛的白石，看见了海中的色彩。  
以及在水中正缓缓下沉的谦也。  
白石的腿一蹬，冲了过去，抱住了谦也的身体，开始上浮。  
以前的减压症症状就是在上浮的时候发生的。白石的心跳得飞快，但是他紧紧抱住谦也，完全不敢松手。  
探出水面的时候，他大大地呼了一口气。  
“谦也、谦也！！醒醒！！谦也——”  
白石将谦也平放在快艇的甲板上，但是谦也怎么都没有醒过来。  
刚才从快艇上掉进水中的时候可能冲力把他弄晕了，害怕他因为无法呼吸而窒息的白石，在进行了几下心外压之后，弯下腰，为他进行了人工呼吸。  
吸气——呼气——吸气——呼气——  
哈啊……哈啊……  
谦也突然一阵咳嗽，把海水咳了出来。  
“谦也！！你没事吧？”  
白石抱紧了谦也，谦也眼睛微张，从迷糊中察觉了自己在白石的怀里，也放下了心，笑着回抱了他的身体。  
“嗯，我没事。”  
在海面上，两个人紧紧相拥着，怎么都舍不得放开。  
谦也闭上了眼睛，将头悄悄地挨在了白石的身上，静听他的心跳。  
扑通——扑通——  
一下接一下，有力的心跳。  
他们抱了很久，抱到根本不知道过了多久。  
当他们的怀抱分开，又再次凝视着对方的眼睛。  
他们的眼中也有了一个海。  
接着，他们深深地吻在了一起。  
他们身上都是海洋的味道。

白石发现自己再也不恐惧深海了。  
当身体完全浸入水中的时候，他已经忘却了曾经减压症带来的痛苦。  
现在，当他探测深不见底的海洋的时候，会有人在等待他的上浮。  
“白石——”  
白石从海面上露出了头，谦也在快艇边朝他伸出了手。  
握住了谦也的手，白石稍微用力，就将他拉入了水中。  
两人一起沉浸在了深蓝的吻中。


	2. 赤橙

赤橙

1  
挂在了树上的风筝已经沾满了灰尘了。  
“忍足君，你在看什么？”  
“风筝。”谦也指了指树冠。  
有着赤色与橙色两种颜色的风筝，在夕阳下，都统统融成了同一种颜色，只是有了深浅的不同。  
“没人要了吧。”白石像是呢喃一样说。  
风筝的尾巴断掉了，这样的风筝是飞不起来的。  
“白石，我们把它拿下来吧。”  
“小修知道可能会说我们捡破烂回去的哦。”  
“那就让我带回家吧。”  
“可是，忍足君打算怎么处置这只风筝？”  
到最后还是要把它当垃圾扔掉的吧。  
这是完全没用的东西。  
白石很讨厌无用的东西。没有价值的事情，他是不会做的。  
“但是，我还是很想带它回去。”  
“为什么？”  
“没人要不是很可怜吗？”  
“可是最后它也是要被抛弃的。”  
因为，那是已经无用的东西了。  
谦也咬了一下嘴唇。

“我会要它的。”

2  
赤橙的光照进了车厢。  
摇摇晃晃的电车里面只有寥寥几人。  
昏昏欲睡的谦也在跟着车厢微微摇晃了几下之后，惊醒了过来，抬头望望四周，刚好听到车厢广播报站。  
不知道为什么他会想起了那件小事。是刚升上中学一年级的时候发生的事吧。  
还没到目的地，还可以再睡一会儿。  
谦也准备闭目养神的时候，手机响了一声。  
是后辈财前光发来的短信。他成为了部长之后，似乎变得比以前更加懂得怎么和别人相处了。谦也曾经担心过没有白石的毒手，财前要怎么才能制住从来都我行我素的远山金太郎，不过似乎就算没有了白石，财前也能做得很好。他再也不是那个需要人担心的后辈了，他是一个能够独当一面的部长了，四天宝寺网球部交给他可以很放心，说不定他还能得到以前他们从来都没有获得过的成就。  
谦也回了他一个笑脸。手机再次黑屏回到了待机的状态。  
车摇摇晃晃又启动了。  
他的目的地是哪里来着？  
车又驶到了下一站。刚才报站说的是哪里来着？  
可能因为睡太多了，谦也的大脑一直都昏昏沉沉。好想睡觉，但是睡不沉，他应该早点回家的。  
他整个人都想融入赤橙的光中。  
“谦也。”  
谦也睁开了眼睛。  
白石藏之介站在他面前，穿着黑色的校服。  
“白石……好久不见。”  
从四天宝寺毕业之后，他们就分开了。  
白石升读了四天宝寺的高中部，谦也考到了另一家私立高中。  
对了，前一站，好像就是四天王寺站吧。怪不得会在这里遇到白石。  
“我们真的很久没有见面了吧，最近还好吗？”  
“嗯，托你的福。”  
“什么啊，谦也也突然说话这么客气起来了啊。”  
白石想要坐到谦也旁边的位置，在他坐下之后，谦也悄悄挪动了一下。  
不着痕迹地，和他拉开了距离。可以看作是这样做了吧？白石察觉到了，但是谦也脸上还是一脸平静。  
夕阳的光是没有温度的。密闭的车厢里也没有什么温度。  
“最近……”  
“网球怎么样？”  
白石想要找一个话题，没想到谦也主动提问了。  
什么网球怎么样？不过，白石很快就反应过来了。  
“嗯，高中部的网球实力果然跟我们以前不一样啊，可能因为资历更长，经验更丰富，各位前辈都是很厉害的网球手。”  
“这样啊，真想和他们比试一下啊。”  
“我们周末的时候有特训，谦也要不要一起来？”  
谦也咬了一下手指。  
“谦也？”  
“啊、对不起……我刚才在想事情。”  
白石皱起了眉。  
“在想什么？”  
“没什么没什么，只是学校里的事情而已。”  
对话突然在这里中断了。  
谦也真的是在想事情，他的瞳孔甚至没有聚焦在什么上。  
车又摇摇晃晃地走过一段路。没有感情的电子音开始报站。  
“谦也。”  
白石又喊了他一声。  
“嗯？”这次他回过了神。  
“你知道吗？加百列过世了。”  
“啊……对不起。”  
“为什么要跟我道歉？”  
谦也露出了苦涩的表情，没有说话。  
独角仙的寿命本来就不长，白石成功让它度过冬天，已经算是发生了奇迹了。寿命就只有这么长，无论白石接下来再做什么，都无法和命运抗争。他主动跟谦也说了这件事，没错，这是一件令他很伤心的事情，但是，谦也的确不知道该怎么回应他。  
“对不起……”  
谦也再次道歉了。加百列的死不是他的错，但是，谦也却觉得那是他的错。  
“谦也，我……不是故意提起这些伤心的事情的。”  
你的道歉是没有意义的。  
“……嗯。”  
“该说对不起的是我。”  
“那个，白石。”  
谦也站了起来。  
“我到了，再见。”  
列车停了下来，门刚开，谦也就走了出去。  
不是用跑的，但也跟逃一样没什么差别了。为什么要逃？

街道都是赤橙色的。  
谦也跑了起来。他提前了两站下车，然后糊里糊涂就出站了。  
要在天黑之前跑回家里，太晚回家的话，妈妈会担心的。  
可是为什么，跑步的时候会这么辛苦。冰冷的气流灌入气管的时候，好像要窒息了。为什么啊。  
渐渐的，他奔跑的速度放慢了下来，从跑变成了走，从走变成了站着。  
谦也蹲了下来，将头埋在了双臂之间。  
好难受，为什么现在他跑起来的时候会变得这么难受。

谦也拨通了他的堂兄的电话。  
电话接通了。  
“谦也？”  
“侑士。”  
“找我是有什么事吗？”  
“……”  
“谦也？你怎么了吗？”  
“侑士，我好害怕……”  
“谦也？你怎么了？你在哪里？”  
“侑士，我……”  
谦也断断续续地哭了起来。  
什么话都说不出来了。他真的好怕。

“我要变成白石口中没用的东西了。”

3  
忍足谦也一直都在追逐着白石藏之介。  
从中学一年级，他们认识的时候开始，就已经是了。  
白石一定没有察觉吧。谦也的视线一直追逐着他。  
一起加入了网球部，在大家都是一年级新生的时候，白石就以他优秀的球技成为了瞩目的明星。大家的视线都投向了他，教练对他充满了期待，前辈们也对他赞誉有加，其他人也基本是羡慕和敬佩。谦也也是，而他不过是众多仰慕白石藏之介的人中的其中一个而已。  
平庸，也没有什么值得人注意的地方。  
那时候白石对他的称呼是“忍足君”，礼貌又疏远。  
“白石”。谦也一直都是这样喊他的。  
喊名字的话，显得太过亲密了，他们远没有这么亲密的关系。  
他是万众瞩目的网球新星，而他只不过是一个平庸的人。  
学习也好，运动也好，他都比不上白石。白石是一个努力家，而他则是怎么努力都赶不上的庸才。  
对白石的恐惧，大概是从很早的时候就已经有了吧。  
好怕，真的好怕，因为觉得自己远没有值得被他注视的优秀，所以成了朋友之后也还是很害怕。早晚一点会被他抛弃的，没有用的东西就没有价值，所以，他一定会被抛弃的。  
这样的恐惧笼罩了他整整三年的中学生涯。  
一回想起来，竟然全是痛苦。  
“侑士……”

“我到底要怎样做才会不再害怕？”

4  
中学一年级的时候捡的那只风筝，还放在谦也的房间里。  
是赤色和橙色的风筝，尾巴已经断掉了，已经飞不起来了。  
谦也将风筝挂在了墙上，就好像它还能飞一样。  
白石说得没错，那的确只是一件破烂而已。而谦也将这件破烂宝贝地放在家中，当成是装饰品装裱了起来。可是，破烂就是破烂，谦也也不是什么艺术家，也没法把这件破烂变成艺术品。说到底，他只不过是把一件垃圾捡了回来，然后将这件垃圾弄干净，在珍藏起来。他做什么都无法改变这是一件垃圾的事实。  
谦也想过要把风筝扔掉，但是怎么都下不了手。  
它原本是能够飞的，尾巴断掉之后就被抛弃了。谦也不想再抛弃它。  
白石早就已经把这只风筝忘记了。对于他来说，这只风筝是无用的事物，他当然不会花精力去记住。白石以前到访忍足家的时候，看见这只风筝也没有说过任何话，大概是当作什么装饰品了吧。  
自己跟这只风筝也一样吧。  
四天宝寺是名门，跟白石一起升读高中部当然也不错，但是，谦也却不想再站在白石身边了。  
站在完美的人旁边实在太辛苦了。  
简直压得他喘不过气来。

他不想再追逐白石藏之介了。

5  
把心里的话吐出来，就会好受很多了。  
谦也曾经在数学的草稿纸上写过“白石、喜欢”这两个词。  
白石、喜欢。喜欢白石。他喜欢白石。忍足谦也喜欢白石藏之介。  
不知道什么时候，敬仰之心变成了爱慕。  
谦也把那样的感情，无意识的写在了那张草稿纸上，意识过来的时候，自己也吓了一大跳。  
还好没有被本人看见。  
如果被白石知道了的话，他肯定会立即厌恶自己的吧。  
谦也将那张草稿纸撕成了非常碎的碎片。  
他想，如果自己是女孩子的话，说不定会好一点。至少是女孩子的话，就能光明正大给他递情信了，虽然他知道白石肯定会拒绝的。再怎么优秀的人，在真正优秀的白石面前都黯淡无光。他将来肯定会选择一位跟他同样优秀的女性。总之，无论如何都绝对不可能是平庸的忍足谦也。  
写了爱意的纸变成了碎片，谦也还害怕会被人发现纸上的秘密，将碎纸分成了好几个部分，分别扔在了不同的垃圾桶。

再见了，忍足谦也幼稚的初恋。

6  
“谦也，周末有空吗？我想约你见面”。  
LINE上收到了白石的信息。  
点开了就会有已读的标志，如果已读不回的话，会显得很没礼貌的吧。  
谦也回了他一句“可是我这个周末很忙”。  
很快，白石就回他了。  
“不会耽误你很多时间的，如果你不方便的话，我来找你”。  
到底是什么事这么迫切？  
“为什么一定要见我？”。

“因为我想亲口对谦也说——”

“我爱你”。


	3. フェイト

フェイト/fade

其实那怎么都算不上是命运的重逢。  
圣诞节过后的年底，临近新年假期的时候，我在车站遇到了刚从新干线下来的谦也。这个时间本来就是大学生返乡的旺季，在车站遇到熟人可以说是稀松平常的事情。不过，说到底大阪还是很大的，能刚好在同一个时间段，同一个列车次碰上，多少也是有些“缘分”。或者，我更愿意说是巧合。可能是一种天意吧。但即使如此，我还是没有上前主动和谦也打招呼。  
我们已经没有见面多少年了？6年？7年？还是更长？我这时候才发现，自己根本不敢去计算我们分开的这些日子有多长。  
可能你把他放在心里一辈子，对方只是把你当作一个生命中的路人而已。我这样自嘲地跟自己的内心告诫道。  
而且，我也没资格喊出谦也的名字。  
他在车站的出口附近的自动贩卖机买了一盒纸盒装的青汁。他的口味还是没有变，很久之前他就喜欢那种没什么甜味的东西。以我这样的重度健康爱好者的角度来说，这种喜好还算健康，但是青汁的味道并不好，余味是苦的，不知道他是怎么迷恋上这么怪异的一种饮品的。当然，我曾经想要“纠正”过谦也的这个喜好，用无味无臭的营养饮料来替代青汁，结果他和我吵了一大架。果然他还是喜欢那种独特的苦味。我不可以擅自就改变一个人的喜好的。过去的我，实在太喜欢控制他了。  
还在我独自回忆的时候，我听到了有人在喊我，抬起头，就发现谦也原来已经发现我了，拼命叫着我的名字，朝我挥手。  
“白石！这边这边！还认得我吗？我是谦也，忍足谦也——”  
我故作轻松地笑了一下，迎了上去。  
走近了我才发现，不知道什么时候，我已经比谦也高出半个头了。他也不能说从中学之后没有长过，只是我长得比他更加高大而已，可能因为我一直以来都很注重健康，严谨地保持着各方面的营养汲取均衡吧。  
“白石，你要喝什么？”  
他这样问我，看来是想要请我喝饮料。  
“黑咖啡吧。”  
我这么说的时候，谦也意外地瞪大了眼睛。  
“你以前不是说咖啡因对身体不好，不喝咖啡的吗？”  
“诶？”  
“你说过的。”  
我以前好像的确说过。  
但是逐渐长大之后，发现人果然还是需要一些咖啡因才能维持精神。这是一种比尼古丁稍微健康一点的提神方法，虽然也有成瘾性，但至少能够控制。即使不喝咖啡，可乐这样的碳酸饮料里面也有咖啡因，生活中太多途径可以接触得到了，我也没必要严防死守到什么地步。不过，也是谦也提醒了我，我自己也随着年龄变得不像以前的我了。  
“没关系，给我买咖啡就好了。”  
“唔……还是不要了吧，我给你买大麦茶？”  
“嗯，也好。”  
谦也擅自帮我选择了另外一种饮料。  
我完全不觉得他这样是在无视我的希望，反而他考虑到身体健康这种理由帮我另外选一种饮料，让我感受到了他对我的关心。好久没有人关心过我生活上的小方面了，我觉得这种事情应该是女朋友之类的角色才会做的——我马上把自己这样冒犯谦也的念头打消。我没跟谦也交往过，我们充其量只是曾经的同班同学而已，我凭什么去缅怀我们的相处。  
还热着的装了大麦茶的塑料瓶被塞到我手里。  
我低头看着他，他正咬着青汁的饮管，鼻尖冻得有些红。  
“你会去参加3-2的同学会吗？”  
“嗯，我去啊。”  
说完这句，我就不知道接下来应该说什么了。  
我太久没和他说话了。谦也还像以前一样，而我却变了太多。  
一开始和谦也分开的时候，我像是药物成瘾之后接受强制戒断一样，戒断反应非常严重。那时候一天里满脑子想的都是谦也的事情，拼命回忆我们一起度过的时光，甚至把手机里互相发的短信都翻来覆去地看。一开始，离开了大阪的谦也还会给我回复短信，但是后来某一天，他彻底不回了。我就像失去了唯一的生命支柱一样，魂不守舍。后来在3年2班的联络簿上找到了当时的班长，才打听到了谦也去了东京之后换了手机号码，但是新号码他谁都没有说，似乎是为了备战医高的考试。  
我和谦也的联系就是这样断掉的。  
世界真的很大，一个人要在另一个人的生命轨迹中消失真的是非常简单的事。  
3-2的同学会其实每年都会办。但谦也从来都没出席过。  
我去同学会，很大原因是为了打听谦也的消息，但是同学反而会惊讶地看着我，“你是谦也最好的朋友，你也没有联系上他吗？”，每次都是差不多的说辞。  
是啊，我联系不上谦也。我找不到他。他从我的生命中消失了。  
我以为我那种戒断反应会持续很长时间，但渐渐的，我变好了。  
不是对谦也的思念消失了，是我学会了自己骗自己。  
长大了的感觉真的很好，咖啡因是最低级的麻痹因子，那么20岁之后，还可以接受酒精、尼古丁这样的生理寄托。不过为了不让自己身体搞垮，我没有碰烟，酒也是维持适量的水平。尽管如此，每年循例的体检还是让我很担心我的肝脏的指标是否正常。  
现在谦也就在我身旁。他和以前没有太大差别，头发已经不去脱色了，尽管变成了黑发，我还是第一时间认出了他。  
我现在22岁的话，谦也就是21岁。  
3月出生的他，是我们同一届的人里面最小的。  
我还记得，一开始学校编排座位是按照出生年月排的。我是班上最大的，谦也是班上最小的，于是我们就刚好是一个圈接合在一起的交点——我坐在了谦也的前面。  
我长相不差，运动神经也很好，学习成绩也很好，那时候喜欢我的女孩子有很多。虽然这种事由自己说出来可能显得有些恬不知耻了，不过那的确是事实。所以新班的座位刚定下来，就有很多人来问谦也要不要换座位。因为她们总是私下换座位的做法，让我一年级的时候前后左右里三圈外三圈全是女生，好不容易有一个男生坐在我后面，我当然不想他就这么离我而去。说实话，我有些恐女，这和我的脸很不相符，但是我也凶不起来驱赶那些女生。  
那些女生缠着谦也，说要换他的位置，但是谦也拒绝了。  
“我想坐这里。”他的用语没有多委婉，而是直接拒绝，于是那些女生败兴而归。  
我很感谢谦也能够这么坚决。但那时候我并没有对谦也说什么。  
我不是会主动亲近不熟悉的人的性格，虽然对谁都是态度刚好的笑脸相迎，但那只是我的面具，我身为优秀的人，一个完美的人，必须要做的表面功夫而已。  
第二天，也是中学二年级第一个学期刚开学的第二天，上数学课的时候，在我身后的谦也可能在开小差被数学老师捉到了，让他站起来答题。我回头看见他的笔记本上一片空白，于是悄悄告诉了他答案。谦也顺利回答出答案，老师却不肯善罢甘休，让他到黑板把解题过程写出来。  
大家都刚上这位数学老师的课，没想到他会这么严厉。  
谦也低着头上了讲台，握着粉笔，瞪着黑板片刻。我本来以为这次怎么都要接受老师的惩罚了，没想到谦也突然行云流水地将完整的解题过程写了出来。  
班上鼓起了掌。我也放下了心头大石。  
谦也回到了自己的座位，然后按了三下自动铅笔。  
嗒、嗒、嗒。我知道这个暗号，是“谢谢”的意思。  
我不确定他是不是在跟我道谢，直到下课了，我才有机会转过身去问他，刚才是怎么一回事。  
“还好我看见了白石你笔记本上的解题过程，你帮了我大忙啊，谢谢！”  
他只是在上讲台的之后瞥了我的笔记本一眼，就把解题过程记下来了。  
“在说什么呢，厉害的是谦也你啊。”  
“嘻嘻，有吗？”  
谦也是非常不经得起夸的人，只要稍微说他一两句，他就会飘飘然。  
我那时候，悄悄记住了他这个特点。  
后来，我们成为了非常亲密的亲友。参加的社团也是一个，也是同班同学，基本上每天都会黏腻在一起，即使是假期，也总会找理由和他待在一起。  
后来升上了三年级，我们还是同班，于是我和谦也成为了3年2班的名物。  
总是黏在一起形影不离的两个人。将来升学的方向也会是一样的吧。谦也的家庭是医生家庭，他的爸爸希望他能继承家业，所以大概率会读医高，然后考医大。而我的爸爸是药剂师，我自己对药学和毒理学也很感兴趣，这些跟医学也不分家，所以我也打算报考医高，升读医大。  
我们理所当然的要一直相伴下去。  
直到三年级毕业前夕，我都是这么想的。  
但是谦也却遗憾地告诉我，他会去东京读书。  
在结业课上，谦也按了五下自动铅笔。以往他都是按三下的，那是“谢谢”的意思，可是按五下又代表了什么？我听女生说，按五下是“我喜欢你”的意思，但我知道，谦也并不是想说我爱你。谦也不可能爱上我，我们一直都是好朋友而已，谦也也不止一次在我面前说过他想要一个女朋友，所以我也一直没有告诉他，我爱他。我清楚知道我喜欢谦也，不是友情意味的喜欢，是爱情意味的喜欢，是带有性欲的爱。  
他是我的初梦对象。之后每次春梦，我的对象都是谦也。  
直到今天，我已经22岁了，他还是我梦里的性伴侣。只不过，因为太久没见过，我的梦里一直都是只有14岁的他。  
从我的15岁到22岁，我变了很多。谦也肯定也变了很多。  
“谦也，你接下来要去哪？”  
“唔，先回家把行李放下来，接下来我就空闲了。”  
我很想说不如我们去喝一杯，但是怎么也说不出口。  
12月末天气已经很冷了，谦也紧了紧围巾，把大半张脸都缩了进去。  
他和以前一样，喜欢夏天，虽然说不上讨厌冬天，但的确心底还是有些抗拒。  
我和谦也在路上都各自说起了自己的事情。读的学校，打工，毕业之后的方向，我们都聊到了，就像普通的朋友一样。  
谦也说，他的方向是临床，所以学制是八年，现在还远远不能毕业。  
而我读的是药理学，药剂师执照已经考过了，基本上毕业就可以工作了。  
他似乎很羡慕我，觉得我能这么早就出来工作真的太好了。他的弟弟也考上了大学，但学的完全跟医学无关，等过几年之后也要毕业了，那时候他的弟弟会比他先有工作经验。可能是迟迟没有接触到社会的不安吧，谦也有种被保护得很好的气质。他是象牙塔尖上的人，按部就班地经营着他自己的人生，没有丝毫的差错。  
这才是对的。如果我当时跟谦也告白了，可能就扰乱了他的人生了。在情在理，我都必须压抑着自己的感情。  
说完了学业和事业，终于要谈到了感情问题了。  
“白石，你交女朋友没有？”  
他问我，语气里都是善意。但是我无法冷静地回答他。  
我不想说谎，但我也不能说真话。  
踌躇了半天，我才模棱两可地说了句：“你猜？”  
这真是糟糕。我觉得我不应该这么说的，而我更害怕的是，如果谦也接着话题，然后说起了自己的恋爱史，我要怎么办？我可不想听见谦也和哪个人亲亲密密的话题，半句都不想听。  
“呐，白石，我呢……”  
“谦也——”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。啊对了，你在东京的生活如何？东京应该是和大阪很不一样的城市吧？那边有意思吗？”  
“呐，白石，你听我……”  
“天空树有去过吗？看我问的什么话，你在东京这么多年，肯定去过吧。”  
“白石，听着！”  
“啊啊、嗯……”  
我知道我没法再装下去了。  
谦也要固执地告诉我，他的感情史。  
“白石，还记得我在结业课的时候，按了五下自动铅笔吗？”  
“嗯，记得。”  
希望那不是“我讨厌你”的意思。  
“其实，那是……”  
我紧张得心跳加速，手心冒汗，但表面还是很平静。  
谦也的耳朵也红起来了，是冻的吗？  
“那是我喜欢你的意思。”  
“诶？”  
“别装傻啊，我可是在跟你告白。”  
“哈啊？”  
“我本来打算同学会的时候说的，既然现在遇到了你，那就现在说好了。”  
“谦也？”我以为我幻听。  
“我也知道你不会接受的了，我怕得一直躲在东京不敢联系你，但是、但是，果然，我还是很喜欢白石你，这么多年过去了，你可能早把我忘了，不过、可是、我……”  
谦也说着说着哽咽了起来，眼眶都红了。  
哈啊？我们都是傻瓜吗？  
“你要、要拒绝我也没关系，我只是回来跟你说一声、而已，我……呜……”  
“傻瓜。”  
“诶？”  
“谦也你个大傻瓜！”  
“哈啊？怎么啦突然骂我！”  
我紧紧抱了上去，甚至希望能把他的身体揉进我的体内。  
“你这个大傻瓜，我也一直喜欢着你啊！”  
“白石……”  
“现在我们就去结婚！”  
我拉着谦也的手就要跑，现在我的肾上腺素飙升，头脑发热，已经思考不了任何事情了。  
老天，我跟谦也竟然互相暗恋了这么多年。  
“等一下啦，笨蛋白石！我们没法结婚的！”  
“我不管，从今天开始你就是我老婆了！”  
“谁说要做、做、做、做你老婆的！放开我！”

今天是我人生最幸福的一天。  
“停下来啦白石！”


	4. TERROR

TERROR  
作者：うお  
https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=2504101

叮咚、听到了间歇性的对讲机的声音，反射性的就迈出步。租住在这间公寓已经过去了一年半了。虽然墙纸和厨房都没什么变化，但是家里的气味还有地板细小的擦伤的确证明着他们已经居住了有一段日子。白石像是咬住什么东西一样将手放上门柄。  
“好久不见。”  
“好久不见，部长。”  
“什么嘛，有段时间不见好像变得更出名了啊。”  
“托您的福才会今天还有工作。总而言之先进去吧，外面太热了。”  
哈哈，笑着把他带进了冷气强劲的起居室内。自大的地方和耳环的数量还是没有变。和中学的时候和他认识的时候，虽然多少有点变化，但本质一直都是那样。现在，坐在沙发上的财前的眼睛左右移动在找什么东西。  
“谦也发了短信来说有个急症，要稍微迟点回来。”  
“是这样啊。”  
想也知道财前会用这样的态度来回答。点了一下头，然后这次用着无所事事的态度来凝视着虚空。白石打开了电视机的电源。在这种气氛中，肯定没法用中学时候那种节奏和情绪来对话吧。

在啪的一声突然放光的画面，看见了不知道姓名的女性艺人的脸，正在对着麦克风说悄悄话。

“那边好像在进行彩排，我们过去看看吧。”

“不转台吗？”  
视线从画面上移开的财前，用有些动摇的声线说。原来如此，左上角的标题上写着“揭开天才年轻艺术家的秘密”。十有八九说的是这家伙的事吧。  
财前冷酷地将没有半点缝隙的口罩脱下，接着，就这样沉默着继续看这个节目。对于前辈的坏心眼财前悄悄地叹了一口气，已经没什么好说的了。

“财前光先生在19岁的时候出道。在此之前都是在网络上匿名公开自己作的曲……”  
现在还在说着过去的事情。因为节目的中心主题，关于网球的事情完全没有提到。关于财前是“天才”这件事只涉及到了一个单方面，如果这个节目被那个人看见的话一定会愤慨吧。白石自暴自弃地想象着对电视发出怒鸣的谦也。大概是接受了那样的自暴自弃是对自己的嘲笑或者什么其他的吧，与此同时，财前紧紧地瞪着他。  
暂且经过了一段广告，然后又马上开始了后台的采访。屏幕弹出的照片上他的脸和他本人的表情截然不同，构成了一个有趣的画面，好像有什么东西要呼之欲出一样。麦克风接近的财前的脸，和预料的完全相反，是带着有些苦恼和困惑、难以言喻的表情。  
“财前先生现在是登上了Oricon排行榜的人气歌手呢，不过听说以前并没有打算作为歌手出道吧？”  
“嗯，我现在也还是以提供乐曲为主。”  
“有什么理由吗？”  
“我很喜欢作曲，还有就是不太想在电视上露面，容易紧张。”  
啊，他做到了呢。和中学时代相比他成长了不少，不管是身高还是标准语，就连装出友善都做得出来了。不过原本就认识财前的部员们肯定一下子就能识破财前这样的假笑吧，不过受到这样完美无瑕的笑脸迷惑的人的确很多。采访者屏住了气息。全国各地看见了这个节目的Fans现在肯定也是这样吧。  
“歌词是怎样写成的？”  
“一般是在街上散步，正在走的时候突然想到的。”  
“那个时候会有在想什么吗？”  
“如果是被委托的曲的话，就会很重视地想对方要求的感觉。如果是快节奏的音乐就会想用些感觉明亮的歌词，如果是安定的曲的话就会用英语。嘛啊这也不是全部都会这样做的。很少会把想到的东西原封不动地写成歌词。”  
“说起来，财前先生自己唱的歌大部分都是曲调安静的情歌呢，歌里也有‘金色’或者‘太阳’之类感觉明亮的歌词。这样曲和歌词不匹配的情况也是专门想的吗？例如说因为你的名字是‘光’，所以会这样写之类的？”  
画面里的财前吓了一跳，眼睛都睁大了。白石看着坐在沙发上的他。现实中的财前就像是等待死刑的死刑犯一样闭着眼睛，不知道在等候什么。一时忘了呼吸，然后采访又继续下去。  
“啊，也不是有什么特别的意思，也不是因为自己的名字。我自己的曲，都是为了表达自己的想法而唱的。”  
“难道说，是有想要唱给谁听的歌吗？”  
就像一个恶劣的八卦记者一样，这名女艺人探出身来寻问结果。是比一般的模特拥有更加好的外表，让大街小巷都骚动的艺术家的恋爱状况。不想知道的人不存在的吧。不过，白石一直都知道财前喜欢的“那个人”是谁。

“嗯。”  
这次是立即回答。然后，屏幕映出的是采访的全过程中一次都没有见过的财前认真的脸。  
“我、一直都有一个倾慕的人。就算是成为歌手也好，也是为了那个人能听到我的心里话而已。虽然这一直都是秘密。”  
“难道说没有在一起吗？”  
“如果在一起了的话，就不会写出这么悲伤的歌了。”

电视机的声音特别吵。“原因在财前，也在我吧”，皱着眉的白石这样想着。老老实实转台不就好了。这样的话，至少今晚还可以打心底进行久违的和后辈进行三个人的美好回忆。  
“对不起。”  
打破了沉默的财前的这句话，要理解其中的意思其实很容易。  
“已经过了十年以上了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“你累了吧。”  
“……”  
“我觉得，差不多该结束了。”  
没有等来肯定的回答。两个人只是这样看着电视画面。终于在采访结束后顺带进行新曲宣传的节目结束了。新曲是一首用钢琴弹奏的一首曲调优雅又悲伤的歌。  
电视传出了“接下来是！”这样明朗的声音，然后白石不愉快地关闭了电源。房间里完全被沉默支配着。滴答、滴答，只留下挂在墙上的时钟的声音在回响。这是谦也选的时钟。  
因为很注重健康，就算是下酒的小菜白石都要自己亲手做的。差不多要改变一下这样沉重的气氛了吧，他站了起来打算走向厨房。  
“得到的人，一辈子都不会明白得不到的人的心情。”  
像是唱歌一样呢喃的话语，被嘎吱嘎吱的钥匙开锁声盖过了。  
“我回来了，晚了这么多真的对不起！”  
肯定是跑回来的吧，谦也的气息非常不稳。汗水也沾湿了他的黑发。

＊＊＊

要形容今天的心情的话简直就是“绝望”。不，到今天为止已经绝望了好多好多次了。不过今天是比以往痛苦两倍、不，三倍的绝望。以往这种时候都会用作曲来作为排解，但是现在在别人家里也没有器材和乐器。  
今天的谦也前辈情绪非常高涨，说着好久没有这样三个人在一起了然后喝了很多酒。说实话，这种喝法不醉是不可能的。虽然部长说着要睡就到睡床上睡但还是自己也倒下了，然后谦也前辈也在地毯上就这样像条脱水的鱼一样躺倒了。现在在我左边映入眼帘的，是我爱得心头焦灼的人。虽然总给人一种前辈的感觉，但不管过了多少年，他的睡脸都还是那样天真烂漫。  
“……谦也前辈。”  
正在安稳地沉睡的他也好、他的恋人也好，都没有要醒过来的迹象。  
他们开始同居是很自然的事，四天宝寺中学的大家也很给面子自然而然地聚集在一起给他们庆祝新居入伙和顺便办了同学会。他们两个人的关系大家都知道。这是开始了实习医生的工作的谦也前辈和开始了药剂师工作的白石部长的休息场所。虽然嘴上说着这真是一个不错的公寓呢，但其实内心已经失控狂乱了，用还有工作为由匆匆忙忙回去了。那天开始，自己就为了安慰自己拼命写歌。在歌词中大胆地写着对他的憧憬。沾满了嫉妒的横刀夺爱的思慕反而让曲子升华了，变成了被大家都趋之若鹜的东西。  
虽然很不情愿，但是那首歌成为了我作为歌手的出道单曲，还相当热门。单曲发售了之后，还从谦也前辈那里得到了“还是那样很擅长作曲啊”的短信，之后胸中的郁闷全部都吹散了，整个人完全投入到作曲中。  
歌是不会背叛我的。想要将代表中学时代酸酸甜甜的心情都揉入到歌曲中，就回忆在网球场上自由自在地奔跑笑得灿烂的他。想要代表高中时代冰冷的代表了冬季的恋歌写出来的话，就回忆在等候我并且对我伸出手喊“财前”的他。谦也前辈金色的头发总是俏皮地摇动着。唱完这样的歌之后，不久之后就会有种无力感向我袭来。很久以前，什么希望都已经被折断了。  
中学毕业那天，毕业party上聚集在一起的网球部正选们引起的骚动中，说起了传言要抢部长衬衫上的纽扣的人都要在树下排起了队伍，听到这样的传说在跟大家有说有笑的部长，突然开始高声宣布。  
“诶，安静。其实我已经有了在交往的人了！”  
一瞬间空气都凝固了，然后突然间部室里面都变得热闹起来。裕次前辈大叫着“是谁啊！”，然后小春前辈凑过去用身体蹭他说“难道说是？”，接着千岁前辈用闪闪发光的才气焕发说“听到这个消息晕倒的女生数量是、18个”。  
“谦也，到我这边来。”  
像是招来一只小狗一样，部长用着温柔的声音，然后谦也前辈红着脸发出了“诶”的声音。看见这两个人，马上就明白到这不是Party的余兴了。只有远山一个人不明所以，大惊小怪地喊“白石和谦也也和裕次和小春那样吗？”。  
那个时候，想着很受欢迎的部长一定很快就会厌烦谦也前辈了，一定很快就会分手吧，这样乐观地安慰自己，应该马上就去考虑将来要怎么安慰谦也前辈才对。不管经过了多少个四季，我都没有放弃过，反而想被拖延了一样，我完全沉溺在谦也前辈身上。  
“我是绝对不会让出谦也的，对不起了。”  
理所当然的，部长注意到我从中学开始就对谦也前辈的想法。怪不得那时候开始他就经常盯着我。  
这份对他的爱慕对于谁来说都是一块重石，但即使如此也不能放开。无论对自己说了多少次放弃、放弃，都做不到。他的金色灼烧了我的眼睛，大概这会成为我毕生的诅咒吧。  
今天见到的他，将头发染回黑色了。“果然金发给患者的印象不好，我让白石帮忙染回去了”，他原本的头发是和他的堂哥一样接近深蓝的黑色，而染出来的发色是绝对的深黑，反射不出半点光芒。我绝望了。让我内心焦灼的金色已经没有了，而且对他抱着持久不变的爱的我，陷入了深深的绝望中。我还要感受这样的绝望多少年呢。  
部长他，是永远不会理解到这样的绝望的。

＊＊＊

他是第一次看见黑发的谦也吧。连隐藏自己内心的动摇的游刃有余都没有，财前就这样只是愣愣地坐着。“赢了”，我这样想着。财前妄想着的那个中学时代的谦也已经不存在了，是时候让他明白这个现实了。终于，可以迎来真正安宁和幸福的日子了。想到这个，我的嘴角就控制不住地上扬。  
终于送走了说白天还有工作要做的财前。今天是我和谦也久违的两个人的休息日都重叠在一起的好日子。今天就在家里悠闲地度过也好，去车站那边逛街也不错。接下来要去做什么呢？这样想着的途中，谦也的手机响起了收到了短信的提示。是财前发来的。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，是财前发来的。”  
“明明刚才才说了一大堆话。”  
“他说今天谢谢了。”  
“意外变得礼貌起来了嘛，那家伙。”  
礼貌、啊啊，我居然觉得他很礼貌。他竟然给我发来了“请帮我转告谦也前辈，黑发很适合他”这样的短信。我握着手机的掌心渗出了汗。  
看到谦也认真的检查买来的一切关于财前的CD，天知道我到底想了多少次想要将这些圆盘统统掰个粉碎。即使交往了，谦也口中也尽是财前的名字。如果没有身为一个完美男友的自尊心，我还真的很想反问他你到底喜欢的是谁呢。提起财前的时候，他低着的头总是流露出一丝高兴，这让我的心很痛啊。  
“财前下次什么时候有空呢，好想和他再见面啊。”  
果然谦也露出了有些寂寞的表情。对不起呢谦也。其实中学的时候你们两个人是互相爱慕啊。那时候找了你，对你说自己很喜欢财前的女孩子，其实是我指使的。  
“不过成为了红人的话，就很难有空见面了吧。”  
我本应该独占只属于我们两个人的幸福的未来的。但是在这间幸福的房子里我时不时会听到恶魔的低语。“这里不是你应该待的地方，忍足谦也的身边不是你”。  
财前是绝对不会明白这样的恐惧的吧。


	5. So near and yet so far

So near and yet so far

最近流行一种兼顾书店和咖啡馆两种性质的店。店里设置了可以让人坐下来品尝咖啡的桌位，同时也在附近放满了开放式的书架。顾客可以在喝咖啡的同时，静下心来翻看书架上的书，如果有喜欢的，可以直接跟店员沟通买下来。这样合并的新潮形式吸引了很多年轻人，不管是高中生还是年轻白领，大家都很喜欢在闲暇的时间到这样的店消磨时光。  
白石藏之介是连续第三个周末来到这家店。起初跟大部分人一样，都是对这样的新经营形式感到了好奇，后来是真的喜欢上了，便开始规律地来了。  
他喜欢坐在靠近窗边的座位，椅子是那种布的吊椅，坐上的感觉很舒适，而且在那个位置旁边的书柜是专门放置植物学类书籍，都是他感兴趣的。这个位置就好像专门为他而设一样。  
今天书柜里的书的放置变动了一下，那些植物学相关的书当中多放了一本鬣蜥的图鉴，因为都是绿色为主色调的书，白石一下子还没发现得过来，本以为是一本新的植物图鉴，正想要将书抽出来的时候，书柜对面也正好有人要拿那本书，感觉被拉了一下之后，白石就立即放开了手，接着抬起了头。  
然后他看见了一个明亮的人。  
白石不知道这样形容他恰不恰当，他只是第一眼就觉得这个人散发着一种独特的、甚至说有些耀眼的光。他的发色是像太阳的光一样灿烂的金黄，发尾调皮地翘起，可爱得像是长满了绒毛的小鸡仔。大概说一个男生可爱很不适合吧，被本人听见了会生气的吧。白石不自觉地就陷入到自己的想象中，而这个人根本没有注意到就在他对面的白石，高兴地捧起书，吧嗒吧嗒地跑走了。  
这是白石第一次和他相遇。不过是微不足道的事情。但是，白石从来没这么希望过能再接近一点一个陌生人。  
他喜欢看鬣蜥的图鉴，是因为喜欢鬣蜥吗？或者，他其实自己也养了只鬣蜥？  
真是遗憾啊。白石能猜测的，只有这么多了。  
下一个周末，白石再次去了同一家店，来到同一个书柜前，却发现那本鬣蜥图鉴不见了。  
“那本鬣蜥图鉴已经被买走了哦。”  
店员用有些遗憾的语气回答来询问的白石。  
那本鬣蜥图鉴是这家店里唯一一本关于鬣蜥的书，大概就是被他买走了的吧。  
就这样错过了和他再次有交集的机会了吗？  
虽然脸上表情还是那样平静，但心里的确有了落差。  
白石坐在往常的那个位置上，觉得咖啡都变得寡淡无味，手边的书也不怎么看得下去，硬是消磨了几十分钟，终于觉得也该是走的时候了。当他站起来的时候，有个人快速地掠过了他的眼前。跑得太快了，根本看不清楚长相，但是就是那么一瞬间，白石的心脏突然有力地跳动了一下，感觉快要击穿他的胸膛，他的眼睛亮了起来，视线追着那个身影，然后果然看见那个像是太阳一样明亮的人。  
他捧着一本书，凑到另外一个戴着眼镜的面无表情的人面前。  
啊，他怀里的那本书，是白石最喜欢的《毒草百科》。  
“侑士，你说这本植物图鉴好不好啊？”  
“为什么是毒草啊？”  
“鬣蜥是草食性的，学习一些有毒植物的知识可以避免让它误食啊。”  
“反正是家养的，它吃什么不都是你给的嘛，给点生菜之类的不就好了，没机会吃到毒草的吧。”  
“可是家里的盆栽也会有有毒品种，还是有误食的可能的！”  
“没有就是没有，你好好看着点不就行了。”  
“啊啊！为什么侑士你老是讲不明白！”  
“讲不明白的人是你。总之这本书你别买了。”  
“不，我要买！”  
……  
白石站在距离他们有些远的地方，看着他们吵架。  
虽然是在吵架，但是声音并不是很大，有些话白石根本听不清楚。  
啊，对了。那个戴眼镜的男人是叫“侑士”吧？……那么他呢？  
“你的名字是什么？”  
这句话，白石默默咽进了心底。  
可是，还会有机会的吧。一定，还有机会和你相遇。  
白石开始常去那家咖啡店了，就算是考试周，他也会带上复习资料去那家咖啡店坐上一下午。这样就能增加和他碰面的机会吗？但其实并未必。世界实在太大了，想要和一个陌生人相遇的几率太低了。  
店里面的《毒草百科》被买走了，也没有第二本鬣蜥图鉴。  
菜单也没有什么特别追加的新品。新鲜劲过去了之后，来的客人也变少了。  
结束了考试之后，就是长长的假期了。现在已经是下半年的尾声了，也将要进入新的一年了吧。  
白石今天仍然如常出门。  
虽然希望越来越渺茫，但是这好像已经成为了一个习惯。  
想要有更多的可能遇见那个陌生人，但是他能捉住的命运红绳只有那么一条了。  
谁也没想到，那家店因为装修店面而暂停营业了。  
白石愣愣地站在紧闭的大门前，一下子大脑一片空白。  
这是再也没有和那个人相见的可能了吗？虽然只是见过两次的陌生人，甚至连他的名字都不知道，可是，也曾经见过他的容貌，听过他的声音。有什么东西在扎根在白石藏之介的心脏上，缠绕，深入，勒紧，快要穿透了他的心房了。  
这大抵就是无疾而终的爱恋吧。  
白石转过身，打算折返，然后不经意间看见了马路对面站着的他。  
今天的他穿了一件普通的白衬衫和一条卡其色的休闲裤，背着一个斜挎包。和之前见过的打扮都不一样，这次他显得更加随意和自由。那只长着绒毛的小鸡仔好像也能挥挥翅膀飞起来一样，是那样的轻盈，但是动作又是那样的笨拙。  
白石愣愣地看着他，但是他正在东张西望，根本没有发现这边炽热的视线。  
“你……”  
白石吐出了意味不明的音节，这时候一辆大货车刚才从中间的道路通过。  
轰隆轰隆的。货车发动机发出的噪音要掩盖了整条街道的声音。  
等车完全过去了，马路对面的人已经不见了。不知道他是往左走了，还是往右走了，或者其实刚才只是幻觉吗？  
白石将手握成拳，放在了自己左边胸膛的心脏上。  
扑通、扑通、扑通。  
他知道的。这是爱情的感觉。

* * *

“小藏，要去新年倒数吗？”  
妹妹友香里特意来问自己这一件事。  
原来不知不觉竟然已经到了12月31日了。  
“嗯，好啊。”  
那家咖啡店还在装修途中，已经过去了将近两个月了吧。  
白石之后也没有再去类似的店了。想看的书都已经看过了，休闲的时间也不是这么多，而且，想见的那个人并不在。  
或者他们已经碰过无数次面了吧，在学校里，在商店街，在某座百货大楼，说不定他们在看不见对方的时候已经擦肩过无数次。又或者说，每次白石在转入拐角的时候，他就会从另一个拐角出现。坐在电车里，抬头看着窗外飞驰的景色，也会想到他是不是正慢慢走在电车外的某条街道上。来到某家餐厅，某间书店，也会想到，自己手上碰过的东西，他是不是也一样碰过？在他的身边，那个叫“侑士”的人，是不是一直都陪伴着他？  
他们是相隔得这么远，可是又这么近。  
“小藏，大屏幕开始倒数了哦。”  
妹妹正兴奋地跟他说。白石朝他笑了笑，然后抬头看着光亮的大屏幕。  
“10”。  
心脏跳了一下。  
“9”。  
扑通、扑通、扑通。  
“8”。  
越来越快了。  
“7”。  
突然，有人撞在了他的背上。  
白石一转身，屏幕上的大白光映照得对方的脸闪闪发亮。  
那双像是深海一样的深蓝色的瞳孔现在因为光芒而变得像夜晚的星光一样。  
因为惯性他看样子就要倒下去了，白石一个眼疾手快，连忙抓住了他的手，将他拉进了自己的怀里。  
来新年倒数的人实在太多了，很快人群就挤了过来，将两个人逼得更近。  
白石闻到了他那头灿烂的金发散发的好闻的洗发水香味。  
柔软的，弥漫着勾引人心的香气。  
“3”。  
人群开始倒数那些数字。  
亮如白昼的黑夜里，他们相拥在一起。  
“谢谢。”  
然后，他向白石道了谢。  
“2”。  
手轻轻推开了他的胸膛。  
“1”。  
20XX年，1月1日零时零分。  
白石还是捉不住那个人柔软的手。  
夜晚中的明星一下子就消失在了沉黑的人潮中。  
人潮在欢呼雀跃，耳边都是尖叫声。  
而白石的世界却陷入了一片寂静。在人群中，他看不见那个明亮的人，黑压压的人潮快要淹没了他。就连内心都快要被黑暗侵染了。  
这将会是他们互相独立的人生中，最接近的一次吗？

* * *

那家咖啡店重新开张了。  
经过装修，里面的布置改变了很多，不过还好，白石最喜欢的那个位置，还有那个放置了植物学书籍的柜子还是没变。  
在书柜的前面多放置了一个展示台，上面放了很多精致的小商品，据说都是喜欢旅游的店长从世界各地收集回来的小玩意，很新奇也很有趣。  
白石一眼就留意到一个水晶地球仪。  
水晶那种透彻的感觉真的非常漂亮，不知不觉他就看入神了，然后地球仪竟然转动了起来。  
白石一抬头，就看见了那个“小鸡仔”。  
他的手指在转着那个地球仪玩，笑容透着傻气，眼睛里闪着光芒。  
白石的心脏又在快速跳动了起来，他们又再一次站得非常接近了。他们之间只有多远的距离，20厘米？15厘米？不，只有10厘米吧。  
他都快要听到对方的呼吸声了。  
哈啊，这次，一定要……  
“谦也，要走了。”  
他一个转身就离开了。  
白石伸出手，却扑了个空。  
“侑士，等等我！”  
白石眼睁睁地看着他小跑着回去了“侑士”的身边，然后两个人一起离开这家店。  
又是这样了。  
这是他们的第四次相遇，和第四次错过。  
或者，在白石还没发现的时候，他们错过了更多次。这家店，这条街，那次进行新年倒数的大广场。白石一直都记得他，不知道他记不记得自己曾经和这样一个陌生人擦肩过无数次？  
白石将手放在了那个水晶地球仪上。  
这是他刚才碰过的地方，就好像还留有他的余温一样。  
“不好意思，我想买下这个地球仪。”

* * *

忍足谦也很喜欢一家上年才开张的咖啡店。那家店和一般的店不一样，里面放置了很多书架，在贩卖食物和饮品的同时也贩卖书本，那些书各种各类都有，不乏很多谦也感兴趣的书籍，因为在那边买书买得太多，就连他的堂兄忍足侑士都开始有怨言起来了。  
“为什么要买这么多无谓的书？你也不是特别需要吧？”  
“需要的！我就是想看！”  
每次都这样和他吵架，每次都不会改变一下心意。  
某种程度来说，谦也的确是一个很固执的人。喜欢的东西就一定想要拥有，有了喜欢的东西就一定会去争取，不会考虑太多，所以也不会有太多的担忧，是一个活得非常简单的人。  
最近那家店开始贩卖一些小物件了，据说都是喜欢旅游的店主从世界各地收集回来的。谦也第一眼就喜欢上了那个水晶地球仪。清澈透明的，看着他旋转的时候，就好像能够感觉到生命在流动一样，无论怎么说，都是非常非常非常喜欢。然而他的堂哥这次还是不赞同他的想法。“这种东西买回去没用，不要老是浪费钱了！”，被这样呵斥了之后，谦也还是固执地想要得到。第一次去的时候钱没有带够，第二次他瞒着哥哥，一个人去了那家店，结果怎么找都没找到那个水晶地球仪。  
“那个水晶地球仪已经被买走了哦。”  
店员用有些遗憾的语气回答来询问的谦也。  
啊，原来还是错过了吗。  
谦也悻悻地离开了店，独自一人走在街上。  
突然，毫无预兆的，天开始下起了暴雨。  
明明天气预告并没有说过会下雨的，是过云雨吗？被突然淋了一身的谦也连忙躲到了附近一家关了门的店前的遮阳檐下面。  
大概是春雨吧，新年过去了，冬天也过去了，距离他的生日也又近了一点。  
浑身湿透的他，衬衫紧紧贴在了身上，黏黏糊糊的，虽然很不舒服，但是在没有伞的情况下也没法走出去，只能等雨云过去了。  
谦也抱着臂，仰头看着黑压压的天的时候，肩膀突然被碰了一下。他转过头去，看见了一个和他身高差不多，长相非常俊美的人。他也被淋得湿透了。  
好像在哪里见过这张脸？谦也的心里冒出了这样一个疑问。  
因为雨檐实在太小了，两个人为了避雨，半个身都要贴在一起。对方的体温很高，可能是有着外面寒冷的空气作对比吧，火烫火烫的，就像要把他的皮肤烧着了。谦也觉得有些尴尬，想要躲开一点。不过，只是稍微拉开了一点距离，他的手臂马上就被人捉住了，谦也一转头，整个人就被拉进了对方的怀抱里。  
好像，以前也发生过这样的事？可是已经记不清楚了，谦也只有一个模糊的印象，身体好像曾经体验过这样的触感。  
但是，在碰到了对方的胸膛之后，谦也又马上躲了回去。  
“抱歉，我只是……不想让你淋到雨了。”  
这个长得好看的人就连声音都非常好听。  
谦也笑了一下，“没关系。”  
雨水淋得他的头发都服帖下来了。  
那只“小鸡仔”现在显得有点可怜了。  
白石和他四目对视，慢慢的，就像被他那双深蓝的眼睛吸引进去了一样。  
除了雨水的气味，还有甜蜜的洗发水的香气。  
外面的暴雨就像一个巨大的屏障，而雨檐下的他们，就像被困在了孤岛上。  
越来越近，越来越近，还可以越来越接近，直到身体直接的距离为零。  
白石抱住了他，当冰冷的嘴唇贴上对方同样冰冷的嘴唇的时候，大脑的意识根本没空暇去思考当下和将来会发生了什么。  
非常柔软，就像果冻一样的触感，还有些甜味。  
炽热的呼吸，香甜的气味，柔软的触感。整个人就像被包裹在棉花糖里一般。  
谦也完全不知道自己为什么要被一个长得很好看的陌生人亲吻，但是很意外的，他根本不排斥这样的亲吻。  
他也尝到了甜甜的味道了。  
直到双方都忘记了呼吸，才慢慢放开了对方。  
“我……”  
白石死死地捉住了对方的肩膀，生怕他就这样冲进雨中。  
“我叫白石藏之介。”  
“诶？我、我叫忍足谦也……”  
“谦也……！”  
“是、是？”  
白石深呼吸了一口气，然后大声说：“请以结婚为前提和我交往吧！”

他们之间的距离是这么远，但是又那么近。  
“这次终于捉住你了。”


	6. IF

*假如谦也不是speed star的故事

（1）

一月一度的位置交换结束后，接下来就应该是去参加社团活动的时间了。这次换座位，白石和谦也又再分到了前后座，不过和上次不一样的是，这次他们两个人都分到了靠窗的位置。白石在收拾自己的随身物品的时候，坐在他后面的谦也直愣愣地看着他用来装球拍的包。

“白石的网球很厉害吧？”

“嗯？怎么突然说起这个话题？”

“之前的全国大赛，你还记得冰帝学院吧？”

“啊，冰帝啊，其实我们在分组赛的时候没有碰上。”

“里面的正选忍足侑士，其实是我的堂兄弟。”

“这样啊，我还想不会这么巧合呢。”

谦也笑了笑，“侑士他跟我提到你了。”

“提到了什么？”

“四天宝寺的部长很帅，球也打得很好。”

“噗，怎么像是女生会说的话。”

“侑士可很少会奉承别人的。”谦也说着说着，突然脸色变了变，用稍低的音调说，“其实，我小时候还会跟侑士一起打网球呢。”

“谦也会打网球？”

“小学的时候了，我经常当侑士的练习对手。”

“那为什么后来没有继续打？”

“……为什么呢？为什么啊……我不记得了。”

谦也侧过头，看着窗外。打开了的窗吹来了一阵风，拂起了他的发丝。

白石看着这样的谦也，有点发愣。

“白石，社团活动要开始了，你还不去吗？”

“啊、对了，那我先走了。”

“嗯，我们明天见吧。”

“明天见。”

白石藏之介在中学一年级的时候就已经和忍足谦也是同班同学。

不知道是缘分还是运气，他们总会坐在相邻的位置，不是前后就是左右，大概因为这个持续了到了中学三年级的奇妙的巧合，他们理所当然地成为了好朋友。在一年级刚成为朋友的时候，白石也理所当然地认为他们会加入同一个社团。

结果却不是这样。

谦也什么社团都没有加入。

谦也是那种很亲切随和的性格，愿意和他来往的人很多，但更多人还是抱着想要接近白石的心态才来接近他。白石对此心知肚明，所以本能的对那些接近谦也的人没有半分好感，但谦也似乎一直都没察觉大家的心思。正是因为如此，在社团活动那段不能和谦也待在一起的时间里，白石总是有些担心过度，害怕谦也会不会被随便哪个人给骗走了。

结果某天因为暴雨，网球部的活动无法开展，白石想着是不是要和谦也一起放学回家的时候，他看见谦也坐上了一个不认识的男生的单车后座。

车踩得很慢，谦也在后座负责撑伞，然后和踩车的男生有说有笑。

白石觉得那天的心情比这场暴雨还要糟糕。

在自我折磨了一晚上之后，第二天回到学校，白石还是忍不住去问了谦也。

“昨天送你回家的是谁？”

“啊啊、你说翔太？”

“翔太？”

“他是我弟弟，今年刚上一年级。”

“平时都是他跟你一起回家的吗？”

“嗯。”

“社团活动呢？”

“他嫌麻烦都没参加。”

谦也隐隐约约觉得白石心里好像有些事。

“为什么你要问这么多关于翔太的事情？”

“……没什么。”

又到了夏天的全国中学生男子网球大赛。

今年是白石这些三年级生最后一次参加比赛了。

开幕式刚结束，在散场的时候，白石无意中看见了在观众席上的谦也。

“谦也？你是来给我们加油打气的吗？”

白石的语气很兴奋，可是谦也却似乎有什么话说不出口。

然后，白石看着忍足侑士突然出现，拉着谦也的手臂。

“谦也，你怎么还在这儿？”

“侑士，你稍微等等，我跟白石说点事。”

就算谦也不明说，白石也知道谦也不是为了四天宝寺而来的了。

他的堂兄弟忍足侑士也参加了这次大赛。

“对不起白石，我有时间的话一定会过来给你们加油的，只是现在……真的很对不起。”谦也双手合十，低着头向白石道歉。

白石摇了摇头，“没关系。”

那天白石仍然不知道谦也出现在位于东京的全国大赛会场的真正原因。

最后，四天宝寺拿到了全国四强的成绩。

但是，四天宝寺的准决赛，谦也仍然没有出现过在观众席上。

白石一直都觉得，四天宝寺网球部的队服很适合谦也。

在知道谦也也会打网球之后，他曾经做过和谦也一同穿着四天宝寺的队服组成双打迎战不同的强敌的梦。

在梦里，谦也擅长的速度网球和他注重基本的网球配合得天衣无缝。

他们会是一对很好的组合。

但梦始终只是梦，现实是，谦也没有拿起过球拍。

不只是网球，就连普通的体育课，谦也也是不参加的。

他回避着所有运动，也没见他在走廊上跑起来，就算是假日，也从来不离开家门半步。他的动作总是很稳健，但说得更直白一点，就是很慢。明明不怎么运动，谦也却是那种瘦弱的身材，肩背也好，四肢也好，都给人很脆弱的感觉。

白石才知道，其实在翔太君升上中学之前，他就一直负责接送谦也上下学。

明明作为兄长应该是负责照顾弟弟的一方才对，事实却是翔太这个弟弟一直反过来在照顾着谦也。

“谦也，放学要一起走吧？”

某天，白石这样对谦也说。

谦也有些意外地瞪大了眼睛，“为什么？社团活动不用参加了吗？”

“全国大赛已经结束，我们这些三年级也该引退了。说起来我们认识了这么久还没试过一起放学呢，我想和谦也一起走，可以吗？”

“可以是可以，不过翔太应该会跟来哦。”

“什么啊，他是你的监护人吗？”白石开玩笑地说。

“你这么说的话也算是吧。”

“谦也竟然也不反驳一下，‘怎么会有弟弟当监护人’之类的。”

“哈哈……”

谦也笑了两声，没有接话。

他们之间的谈话少有的冷场了。

谦也要到东京读高中，这是白石在中学毕业前一个月才知道的。

他在帮老师回收志愿表的时候，看见了谦也填的学校。

为什么要去东京？明明家在大阪，朋友也在大阪，他所熟悉的一切都在大阪。

白石本来还想填跟谦也一样的学校。

在一次午休的时候，白石又再次问他。

“谦也要到东京读书吗？”

“嗯，到时候就会跟侑士一个学校了。”

“为什么要去东京？”

东京有他的堂兄弟忍足侑士，但这不是一个充分的理由。

被问到这个问题，谦也踌躇了半天，半个音节都发不出来。

“谦也，为什么要去东京？”

最后，谦也还是没有回答这个问题。

中学毕业之后，白石就彻底失去了谦也的音信。

他的手机怎么都打不通，找到了忍足家，却发现全家都搬走了。

忍足谦也像是从世上消失了一样。

最后，白石辗转多次，终于找到了忍足侑士。

“谦也现在还在ICU。”电话那头传来的声音冷冷冰冰的。

白石问：“东京的医院吗？”

“我把地址告诉你吧。”

他现在终于知道了谦也要去东京的原因了。

三年来，他将自己的病隐瞒下来，除了他的家人，谁也不知道。

“为什么没有继续打网球？”

回想起他问过的那句话，就仿佛他亲手用尖刀刺入了谦也的心脏。

（2）  
考上四天宝寺中学是忍足翔太自己的愿望。

谦也发病是两年前的事情，也就是谦也刚成为四天宝寺的一年级生不久的时候。疾病的来临毫无预兆，身为医生的父亲忍足宗也束手无策，无论去多少家医院求医，都没找得到谦也的病因和治疗的方法。虽然谦也仍然笑着说“没关系的，不用担心，明天肯定突然就会好了”，但是大家还是忧虑得不行。翔太想，自己也成为了四天宝寺的学生的话，至少能陪在哥哥身边多一点时间吧。读小学的时候，谦也就经常牵着他的手一起上学和放学，现在就应该轮到自己去照顾哥哥了。

翔太骑上以前是属于谦也的单车，拍了拍胸膛让哥哥坐上后座。

“从今天开始，我要成为哥哥的骑士。”

谦也看着他神气满满的模样，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“那哥哥以后就拜托你了，翔太。”

谦也的病时好时坏，没人知道他会在什么时候倒下去。

家里都清楚，谦也的情况在不断恶化。忍足万里子不止一次偷偷流泪，都被翔太看见了，但是他们毫无办法。

但是，因为谦也还笑着，所以翔太觉得自己一定还能继续坚强下去的。

“翔太，这是白石，他说今天想和我一起回家，我们一起走吧。”

翔太冷冰冰地看着站在谦也身边的那个人。

他听说过白石藏之介这个人。他可是四天宝寺的明星，同时他还是谦也的同班同学。但是，翔太本能的不喜欢这个人。他都知道的，那些想要接近谦也的人，大部分都是抱着接近白石藏之介的心思而来的。在翔太眼中，那些人会伤害到谦也，而白石藏之介就是一切罪孽的源头。

“翔太君，你好。”

“嗯，你好。”

翔太悄悄用力捏了捏单车的把手。

“啊，对了，白石你家好像不在这边吧。”

“嗯，我想送谦也回家，可以吗？”

“白石前辈有车吗？”

“我走路就可以了。”

“那我陪你吧。”

“不行！”

翔太大声叫了出来，就连谦也也愣了一下。

“我们赶时间，没时间慢悠悠地走回去，对吧，哥哥？”

“翔太……”

“哥哥，你不可以走这么长的时间。”

翔太的语气前所未有的强硬。

白石心里感到了疑惑，但没法开口询问到底是什么回事。翔太的表情实在太坚定了，谦也似乎也没有他办法。现在是属于他们两兄弟的时刻，白石深深感受到自己作为一个外人，没法插入他们之间。

“下次有机会再说吧，总之，现在要先回家，走了，哥哥。”

“……好吧，我知道了。对不起，白石，下次有机会我们再一起走吧。”

再也没有这样的机会了。翔太在心里说，除非有奇迹发生。

翔太骑上了单车，然后谦也坐上了后座，跟白石挥了挥手之后，车就踩出去了。

车速不快，翔太骑车非常稳健，白石就这样目送着他们消失在街道的尽头。

“翔太，你不喜欢白石吗？”

坐在后座，双手抱着翔太的腰，谦也轻声地问。

翔太咂咂嘴，“什么喜不喜欢的，今天我才第一次见到他，没有讨厌他的理由吧，当然也没有喜欢他的理由。”

“……骗人。”

车速并不快，吹来的风也很舒服。但似乎怎么都吹不散翔太心底的怒意。

“白石他什么都没做，为什么要讨厌他？”

“我听侑哥说了，你去东京复检的时候，偷偷去他们的比赛会场了。”

“那是因为……”

翔太强硬地打断他，“你不是去看侑哥比赛，侑哥说了，冰帝的比赛早结束了。你要去看的是……没错，四天宝寺的比赛。”

“想看自己学校的比赛不是很正常的事情吗？”

这次连谦也的声音也听起来不怎么高兴了。他觉得翔太对自己的指责莫名其妙，虽然心底明白到翔太也是担心自己，但是无论如何他都开怀不起来。

“因为白石藏之介是部长，你才想要去看的。”

“才不是，是因为我喜欢网球。”

“哥哥真的很不会说谎。”

“翔太……”

“我讨厌白石藏之介。”

是他让你变得这么奇怪的，是他让你不再安静地守候在原地，是他让你开始有了冒险的想法和行为，是他让你不顾后果离开家人给你设下的保护罩里。都是因为白石藏之介，使得谦也做出了这种可能会让情况恶化到不可收拾的地步的事情。

没错，白石藏之介就是罪恶之源。

“那个人太危险了，他只会伤害你。”

“白石才不会！翔太你……根本什么都不懂。”

车速开始慢下来，在路口处，彻底停稳了。

然后翔太他缓缓转过头。

“哥哥，我不想你被那个人抢走。”

忍足谦也是他唯一的哥哥，是他血浓于水的兄弟。

小时候因为父母工作忙，一直都是哥哥在照顾他。小学开始，谦也就学着做些简单的菜，负责自己和弟弟翔太在家的一日三餐。他们会一起去玩，一起上下学，谦也还会辅导翔太的功课。无论做什么，谦也都是翔太的榜样，对于翔太来说，哥哥谦也甚至比父母来说都要来得亲密。他不想失去他唯一的哥哥，他视作宝物的哥哥。

翔太看着无菌室里戴着氧气罩，浑身都插着各种管子的谦也。

这一天还是到了。他的病始终还是恶化了。

忍足侑士站在他身边，轻轻拍了拍他的背。

他的家人都应该做好这样的心理准备。已经拖了将近三年时间了，死神终究还是会来的。

不知道是不是太过悲伤，翔太已经无法做出任何表情了。

他的心也快要死去了罢。

“侑士君，还有……翔太君。”

白石是坐最早的一班新干线从大阪赶来的，很明显他没有睡好，脸色非常憔悴。

翔太冷淡地看了他一眼。

侑士通知了他。谦也的这么多认识的朋友中，侑士只通知了他。

“谦也的情况，怎么了？”

“还有一线希望。”

最后是侑士回答了他。

是最后的希望了。

无菌室里，只听得见仪器运作的声音。

嘀——


	7. Deal with the devil

*Warning：有角色死亡情节

灵感来自Nico上绝望先生OP PARO的一个光谦手书

N站号sm7695962，梗来自绝望先生，注意观看

Deal with the devil

眼看春天就要结束了。

该说这是对时间流逝的怀念，还是对世事无常的一点不安呢。

路边的樱花树因为过了花期而变得干秃秃，新的嫩叶要再等一段时间才能长出来，多少还是会有些忧郁的气氛，但是日子还是需要这样过。财前光不是一个懒散的人，也不是一个多愁善感会伤春悲秋的人，但是他还是不太想在天气回暖的春天太早出门，明明是万物生长的季节，在他看来却要比秋冬还要寂寥，这让他不想要去看室外的风景。会有这种想法该怪谁好呢？暂时先把这个当做是樱花树的错吧。

今天早上有网球部晨练，第一个到的肯定是白石藏之介部长，和他在一起的会是总是速度为先的忍足谦也前辈。

感情很好的两位前辈，就连身高也差不多，把他们的头挡着，说不定会混淆这两个人吧。真是的，明明其他方面完全不相似。

“财前——！！”

财前光的手臂被人从后面捉住，一把拉了回来。

“嗯？！”

嘟嘟——

震耳欲聋的汽车喇叭在轰鸣。

开得非常快的汽车在他们眼前飞驰而过。

“真是的，走路的时候小心点啊。”

财前回过头，皱着眉头的忍足谦也在说着什么话。他拿下了耳机，一切才如梦初醒：“谦也前辈？”

“走路的时候不要光顾着听耳机，差点被车撞到了你知道吗？”

“明明是那辆车冲红灯。”

“就算过错在别人身上也好，你也要注意，毕竟受伤的可是你自己。”

“谦也前辈还真啰嗦啊。”

“我可是救了你一命啊，说什么呢！”

谦也扣住了他的脖子，狠狠揉乱了他的头发。

如果说春天能有什么值得想望的，大概除了盛开的樱花，就是上学路上会偶尔会遇见的忍足谦也了吧。

现在樱花也没有了，剩下忍足谦也了。

“谦也前辈，接下来这段路你跟我一起走吗？”

“嗯？什么啊，这不是当然的吗？”

财前光一直都没有说出口。

虽然觉得网球部很麻烦，但是他真的觉得能加入网球部是一件好事。

谦也抱起他的手臂，笑着说：“今天可是要进行双打练习的，一起努力吧，财前。”

啊啊，喜欢这种感觉。

就算没有樱花飞舞，但还是喜欢这样的早晨。

临死前还是会想要让人生按照剧本那样度过。

我的轴却在左摇右晃。

同样作为人，为什么你的轴完全没有摇摆？

谦也给财前的BLOG设置了特别的消息提示音，每次财前更新，他都会成为网球部里第一个知道的人。财前的BLOG很有人气，谦也未必能每次都做到第一个留言的人，但是每次，财前都能在一堆回复消息里面找到谦也的那一条，但他从来都不会特意回复他。他不想让其他人知道，那个总是回复一些不着边际的无聊话的人，就是他在BLOG里面提得最多的部里面的前辈。

他想要把忍足谦也藏起来，同时又想告诉全世界，忍足谦也多有趣。

可是最近，谦也都不在BLOG里留言了。无论财前更新了什么，谦也那个用星星颜文字的ID都再也没有出现过了。

为什么呢？为什么会这样呢？财前甚至连去问本人的机会也没有。

因为谦也根本没有出现在网球部。

已经连续请了一个礼拜的假了，因为谦也的缺席，财前只能进行单打的练习。

虽然双打还是单打都没关系，但果然，还是跟谦也的双打最高兴啊。

“光最近有些消沉啊，有什么心事吗？”

“没什么，”财前光面无表情地说，“裕次前辈，不去跟小春前辈进行双打练习真的可以吗？”

“啊、啊啊，这个啊，小春说最近想要练习单打。”

说谎了。财前的情绪毫无起伏地看着一氏裕次慌张的表情。他的确说谎了，金色小春并不是想要练习单打，而是因为忍足谦也不在，他们两对四天宝寺的双打正选根本没法进行练习。财前已经很久没有和副部长小石川合作双打了，一时间他也不愿意更换搭档，所以现在就是缺了伙伴的状态，那裕次和小春的组合也只好拆开来，让裕次跟财前进行单打。

财前站在球场上，在裕次发球之前，再次拿出了手机看了一眼。

谦也仍然没有在BLOG上留言。

“那个、光、你难道在等谦也的信息吗？”

“……并不是。”

财前光摆好了迎击的姿势。

没有，他才没有在期待忍足谦也的出现。

“对不起光，我去一下厕所。”

“喂，裕次前辈！”

过了不到半分钟，财前的手机就震动了一下。

是来自忍足谦也的留言。

“今天的更新仍然很有趣啊，期待下次的更新，加油。☆彡”

忍足谦也是大阪的Speed star，很喜欢用“☆彡”这个颜文字。

最近“☆彡君”的回复非常稳定，经常在财前更新不久后就出现。都是说些很无聊的话，无聊得让人根本不知道要怎么去回复。这样的一条留言，经常被淹没在其他人的留言中，如果不是“☆彡”这个颜文字，根本发现不了。

不知道为什么的，财前光最近的更新也慢了下来了。

也没什么大家期待看见的内容。

点击率最高的一篇，还是谦也转笔的视频。

因为是Speed star，所以转笔的速度也很快。白石部长经常被他脱手飞出去的笔砸到，所以对他转笔的意见很大。

“真的很危险啊！”、“差不都够了吧谦也！”。

被这样说过之后，谦也就不怎么会在白石也在场的情况下转笔了。

但他不知道，自己转笔的视频被财前上载到网上之后，获得了大片的人气。

这件事，财前一直都没有告诉本人知道。

“部长，最近谦也前辈还是在请假吗？”

社团活动的时候，拿着球拍的财前来到了白石的身边，装作漫不经心地问。

白石回头看了财前的侧脸一眼。同样是看不出情绪的表情，两个人都是，都像是在想什么，但是捉摸不透。两个人心里都藏着无比多的秘密和心事，但是表面上都不露痕迹，深得像深海的最底，光投不进去，漆黑而且冰冷。

“谦也他大概明天就会回来了吧。”

“他的病很严重吗？”财前接着问。

“不用担心啦，他的父亲是有名的医生，他的身体一直都非常健康，一定会没事的，很快就可以回来了。”

“部长。”

“什么事？”

“你为什么能保证他明天就能回来？”

“直觉吧。你看，谦也他最近不是一直都有在你的BLOG上留言吗？他的身体一定好了很多了。”

财前深绿色的瞳孔收缩了一下。

“部长。”

“嗯？”

“你为什么知道谦也前辈有在我的BLOG上留言？”

白石的眼睛一直看着球场上在练习的网球部成员，他用着最平淡不过的声音回答财前：“啊啊、这个啊，因为 我也有在看财前的BLOG啊，你看，谦也每句话后面都会带一个星星，很好认的吧。”

“也是呢。”

“放心吧，财前，谦也明天就会回来了。”

春天真的结束了。

树木抽出嫩芽，到处都是温和的若草色。

忍足谦也真的回来了。

财前无意中经过三年二班的课室，看见坐在窗边的位置上，那个有着灿烂的金发的人的背影。

也只是看了一眼，财前就离开了。

大概今天的社团活动就能再次和他一起打球吧。

虽然表面上不露声色，但是财前的内心的确很兴奋。

他回来了。他真的回来了。

是太阳一般的忍足谦也。

“白石部长，谦也前辈呢？”

“他大概还在部室换衣服吧。”

“裕次前辈，谦也前辈呢？”

“他刚换好衣服已经到球场去了啊。”

“副部长，谦也前辈呢？”

“他刚才被白石叫去把千岁找回来了。”

“千岁前辈，谦也前辈呢？”

“啊，他把我喊回来之后去哪里了呢……嗯，我也不知道啊。”

不在，哪里都不在。

忍足谦也明明就在这个球场，可是见不到他。

他明明就像白石部长说的那样，已经回来了，为什么却找不到他。

时机实在太好了，他永远都在跟忍足谦也错开了。

“谦也前辈！”

财前光终于看见了谦也的背影了。

球场上只有他的那一抹金发，非常夺目。

但是谦也却跑起来了。不是平常快到看不见的速度，财前竟然还能追上谦也的脚步，一直追，一直在后面大喊，然后追到了教学楼的背后，一条安静的小道上。前面有一个转角，他明明可以继续跑，但是他最后还是停了下来，只是始终背对着财前。

财前光看着那个熟悉的背影，斟酌着话语。

身高给他的感觉，的确就是忍足谦也，还有那头让人无法忽视的金发。

虽然他说过羡慕白石部长很受欢迎，但其实他在校内的人气完全不输白石藏之介，只是大家对于白石藏之介更多的是仰慕和爱慕，而对于忍足谦也，是想要亲近的友好。他们本来就不是一类人，没有可以比较的方向。

要财前在这两个人之间选的话，他会选择忍足谦也。

“谦也前辈，你在躲我吗？”

“没有啊。”

“那你为什么要跑？”

“大概是没想好要怎么面对财前你吧？我缺席了这么久，你在生气吧？”

“我没有生气，再说，我为什么要生气？”

谦也还是没有转过身来。他的背影没有动作，很安静。

初夏的凉风吹了过来，拂起了谦也本来就不怎么贴服的发丝。

财前一直都没说，其实他觉得谦也翘起来的发尾很可爱。

“谦也前辈。”

“嗯。”

“我喜欢你，请和我交往。”

财前光弯下了腰。

他是想清楚才这样做的。

没有谦也的这段时间，他想得非常清楚。

自己对谦也到底是什么感情，是不是该对此作出什么行动，他都已经考虑清楚了。

“我也喜欢你，光。”

“谦也前辈！”

财前光抬起头的时候，谦也已经离开了。

留下了那句话之后，就像不曾存在过一样。

财前光恋爱了。

对象是网球部里的前辈，四天宝寺中学三年二班的忍足谦也。

不，已经不能说是三年二班了。

谦也已经从四天宝寺中学毕业，升上高中了。

他们不常见面，但是会经常用短信联系，或者偶尔打电话。已经毕业了的三年级，再也不需要来参加网球部的活动，财前也顺利成为了网球部的新任部长。这样的网球部，总像是缺了什么，每当财前有这样的想法的时候，他就会将自己的心情写在SMS上，发送给谦也。不管什么时候，谦也都会很快地回复他。都是些无聊的话，很敷衍，像是什么“加油”、“努力吧”、“你已经是部长了”、“我会一直为你鼓劲的”，敷衍得就像是自动回复，唯一像是谦也本人的，只有每句话后面的那个“☆彡”。

至少至少，让财前觉得，谦也是鲜活的吧。

忍足谦也每隔三天就会和他在东京的堂兄弟忍足侑士通电话。而跟财前光这个恋人，则是一个礼拜才会通一次电话。

高中的学业非常繁重，尤其谦也的目标是成为医生，不努力就更加不行了。

在每个礼拜例行的对话里，谦也说自己没有加入新学校的网球部，因为他必须全身心放在学习上。

学习、学习、努力学习，所以在假日里也不能和财前约会。

真的对不起呐，明明是恋人，却不能相见。

等一等吧，等到下一次的假期，一定会抽出时间和你见面的。

忍足谦也不停地作出新的承诺。

从电话里面传来的声音有些失真，但的确是忍足谦也的声音。

忍足谦也虽然和他不在同一个空间里，但的确在和他说着话。科技真是伟大呢，可以这样拉近人与人的关系。

“谦也前辈，我想见你。”

对我抱有无条件的爱慕说不定是一个阴谋。

为什么你还不肯出现，我们不是恋人吗？

“只是听到声音，不足够吗？”

“不足够，不如说，到底哪一对恋人会仅仅满足听到声音？”

“光，对不起呐，我最近的确没有时间。”

“谦也前辈，你读的是哪家高中？”

“这个啊……”

“跟白石部长一个学校吗？”

“不是哦。”

“那你到底在哪个学校？西高？还是医高？”

“呐，财前，不要问下去，好吗？”

“为什么？”

“为了你，也为了我。”

……

“裕次前辈。”

财前用冰冷的声线说。

电话的另外一头沉默了一会儿，才传来慌张的声音。

“光？你看见裕次了吗？”

“不要装了，裕次前辈。”

“光？我不明白你在说什么？”

“你们到底想骗我到什么时候？”

“什么我们？我是谦也啊，光……”

“裕次前辈、还有白石部长，还有网球部的其他人，到底想要骗我到什么时候？”

察觉到了。

再怎么自欺欺人，也该察觉到了。

一氏裕次的仿声的确很厉害，听起来和忍足谦也的声音完全没有区别。这是他的专长，只听声音的话，不会有人察觉得到的。但是财前光还是察觉到细微的差别了，他和忍足谦也之间的相处模式不是这样的，谦也这个人，不会一味地去鼓励自己，迟钝的他不会说这么敷衍人的话，虽然看起来这个人粗心大意，但是心思细腻得不行。所以他能察觉到千岁千里的想法，在全国大赛的时候让出了参赛权。他就是这样的人，所以他在知道财前担任新部长感到困难的时候，一定会更加认真地思索要说什么话来鼓励他，虽然说出来的话未必一定合适，但一定会充满了忍足谦也这个人的风格。不是单纯的“加油”、“努力”、“我会给你鼓劲”，而是更有活力的，让财前光“向前看！”“站起来！”“不可以认输！”。

在三年二班的那个背影，不是忍足谦也。他在球场上追逐的那个背影，也不是忍足谦也。

那会是谁呢？大概是左手没有绑着绷带的白石藏之介吧。

他们的背影看起来这么相似，只看着他们的背后的话，说不定会认为他们是双胞胎呢。

回忆起来，那头金发实在太过灿烂了。

谦也的头发虽然有精心护理着，但因为长期的脱色，怎么都会显得有些毛躁。

但是那头金发不一样，太过柔顺了，是崭新的，没有瑕疵的，漂亮的一头假发。

谦也的头发应该更加真实。

不是这样的，在他去找忍足谦也的时候，全网球部都对他说谎了。

他不在部室，也不是球场，更加没有去找千岁千里。

他根本就不存在。

“裕次前辈，谦也前辈到底在哪里？”

电话里终于传来了一氏裕次的本声，“光……”

“告诉我！！告诉我啊——！！”

“光！冷静一点！！”

为什么他们全部人都要骗他。

为什么他们全部人都要假扮忍足谦也。

简直就像忍足谦也还存在于这个世界上一样。

以前四天宝寺网球部的正选全都来了。

前部长白石藏之介捧着一束花，站在人群的最前。他先是鞠了一躬，然后将花放在了墓碑前。小春买了一些星星造型的饼干，放在了供奉台上，用强忍悲伤的声音对着墓的主人说，希望你会喜欢。一向吵闹的金太郎出奇地安静，他咬着下唇，一直忍着抽泣的声音，千岁站在他的身后，轻轻地揉着他的脑袋。

财前站在了人群的最后。

其实意外发生的那天，财前光也在场。

那辆超速了的车要撞上了正在听音乐的财前，谦也飞扑了过去，推开了他。

不愧是Speed star，真的很快呢。

财前的头撞到路边的栏杆，忘记了那天发生的事。

但是他没有忘记忍足谦也。

夏天快要过完了。

前不久还觉得是新抽出的枝芽，转眼就泛黄。

“我一直都在这儿哦，注意到了吗？”

财前光站在绳子围出来的圈前，看见了忍足谦也的身影。

他笑着向财前伸出了手。

“光，我一直都在这儿哦。”

财前迈出了一步，脖子套到了圈中。

绳子被拉得紧紧的。

他的双脚腾空了。

我注意到了，谦也前辈。你就在这儿。

END


	8. 恋爱循环

*是个无聊的小甜饼

*一觉醒来，谦也失去了和白石交往十年间的记忆

“唔……”

谦也在床上翻了个身，手脚不小心碰到一个不怎么柔软的东西。

他记得自己的单人床上并没有空间放上这么大的一块东西，触感很奇妙，不怎么软，但也不是硬的，很有弹性，有一个成年人这么大。

一个成年人这么大。

“呜哇——啊啊啊——”

谦也大叫了起来。

睡在他旁边的白石藏之介彻底被他吵醒了。

“怎么了谦也……”白石揉揉眼睛，然后习惯性的朝谦也笑了一笑。

谦也红着脸往后挪了一挪，“白石，你怎么在我床上？”

“……这也是我的床啊？”

白石说的话对于刚睡醒的谦也来说有点难以理解，他思考了一会儿。

周围的摆设很明显不是谦也的房间，身下的这张双人床很明显也不是谦也的床，可是房间的角落的确放着一个笼子，他心爱的绿鬣蜥的确就在里面，甚至还淡然地看了他一眼。

“难道说，我们是在修学旅行途中，我跟你分到了一个房间了？”

好不容易得出了一个合理的理由，谦也自顾自地想，应该没有错了。

可是白石的反应并不像他预期的那样。

“你在说什么谦也？”白石伸手摸了摸谦也的额头，“发烧了吗？”

谦也捉住白石的手，阻止他进一步接近自己。

“有疑问的是我，虽然分到了一个房间，可是也不应该分配到一张床上吧？”

“谦也，现在是什么时候？”

“修学旅行的第一天？还是第二天？”

“中学三年级毕业的那个修学旅行？”

“是啊是啊。”谦也拼命点头。

白石的眼睛里写满了难以置信，“你看我们现在这个样子，像中学生吗？”

“啊……”

白石的样子的确成熟了很多。

谦也看了看自己的手掌，也的确比以前要宽厚了很多。

“我们现在……几岁了？”

“25岁。”

“25岁？！”

白石突然凑近了谦也。

两人的距离近到还没有手掌宽。

谦也就像一只受到惊吓的猫，汗毛都竖起来了。

“谦也，你还记得我们是什么关系？”

“……好朋友？”

“不是。”

白石捏住谦也的下巴，眼看嘴唇就要亲上了，谦也吓得挣扎起来。

“呜哇哇哇靠得太近了白石……！！”

“谦也。”

“……是？”

“我们是恋人啊。”

“哈……？”

谦也什么都不记得了。

他的记忆回到了中学三年级的那个修学旅行之前。

白石告诉他，他们后来都上了四天宝寺高中，然后运气很好的又成为了同班同学，再后来，报考了同一所医科大学，谦也读的是临床外科，白石读的是药剂学。他们整一个学生生涯都在一起，所以理所当然的成为了一对情侣，四天宝寺以前的同伴都知道，并且都给他们送上了祝福。先告白的是白石，时间是高中一年级的暑假，换言之，他们交往了将近有十年了。

但是谦也什么都不记得了。

忍足侑士拿着他的CT报告，摇了摇头。

“他的脑袋没有问题，好着呢。”

忍足侑士是脑外科医生，和谦也在同一家医院工作。今天白石拽着谦也过来说要做检查的时候，他还小小地惊讶了一下。

谦也这个人，从小到大生病的次数两只手就能数得过来，因为出生在医生家庭，平时生活上就非常注意健康，谦也的体质又好得不得了，基本没什么生病的机会，所以当白石提出要做脑部CT的时候，侑士真的感到了意外。

当然，结果是一切安好。

“失忆这种事，我还以为只会在电视剧里看到……”

“侑士别再说了……”谦也觉得有点无地自容。要不是白石非要检查捉他来做检查的话，他根本不想见他堂兄。因为一定会被他拿来当笑柄说的。

“你真的什么都不记得了吗？”

“可能吧……”

“不要说得这么含糊，你还记得我是谁吗？”

“侑士。”

“嗯，还有呢？”

“是个足控。”

侑士看了看谦也，然后看了看白石。

“我可以确定他的脑袋什么问题都没有。”

“那我可以走了吗？”谦也小声地问。

侑士抱起双臂，“那你接下来要怎么办，要跟医院请假吗？学过的东西都忘了的话可不能让你轻易上手术台啊。”

“先休息几天再看吧？”这时候，白石平稳地回答了侑士。

“那好吧，手续我帮你办吧。”

“谢谢，侑士。”

侑士将手放到谦也的头上，狠狠揉了揉。

“你可快给我把事情都想起来吧。”

回家的时候，白石一直想要牵谦也的手，但都被他巧妙地躲开了。

“谦也？”

“嗯？怎么啦白石？”

“你离我太远了。”

“是吗？我们不是一直都这样……？唔？所以，我们真的是恋人？”

“是。”

总觉得白石都快哭出来了。

谦也觉得心烦意乱。

对于他来说，就是一觉醒来去了十年后，未来还发生了这么重大的变化。他到底是什么时候喜欢上白石的？他们为什么会交往？虽然白石都跟他说了一遍，但果然还是很没真实感。明明在四天宝寺中的时候，他们还是好朋友。怎么说，也就停留在好朋友的阶段吧，那时候白石就经常被女生叫出去告白，他也没有什么吃醋的感觉，只是很羡慕，虽然自己也算得上是一般受欢迎，但和白石那种都有一个自己的应援团的受欢迎等级还是不一样的啊。如果他对白石抱有爱慕之情的话，应该不会有这种想法的吧？充斥在内心的不应该是羡慕，而是嫉妒，想要白石只注视自己，就像那些女生一样。但是，他没有这种冲动。

“谦也，在想什么？”

“啊、没、没什么……我想到了以前的事情。”

白石盯着谦也，眼睛都不眨一下。

谦也是知道的，那是看着恋人才会有的眼神。可是白石以前从来都不会这样看着他的。

“以前的……什么？”

“白石以前还真的很受欢迎啊。”

“嗯？”

“以前不是经常被女生叫出去告白吗？你每次都会说，现在网球才是最重要的，并不想分心在谈恋爱上，然后把那些女孩子都拒绝了。”

“谦也为什么会知道得这么清楚？”

“……对哦，我为什么会知道得这么清楚？”

“谦也，你是不是想起了什么？”

“没有吧，这不是中学的时候发生的事情吗？再之后的事我记不起来了。再说了，我现在还是很没有实感啊……”

“没有实感？”

“和白石在交往这件事。”

“你高中二年级的时候就喊我做‘藏’了。”

“呜哇，好肉麻……”

“谦也……”

气氛一下子就变得非常尴尬了。

谦也连忙往前小跑了几步，只给白石留下一个背影。

还是不行。就算告诉他，他和白石已经交往了十年还是无法接受。他们交往的时候会做什么？牵手、接吻还有……做爱？应该恋人之间会做的事情都做了吧，如果他们不是同性恋，恐怕婚也结了。

这么一想果然问题很大啊。虽然他们是好朋友，但谦也目前还是没法接受比朋友还要再以上的关系。

“谦也！谦也！不要跑这么快！”

啊啊，是白石的声音。

他现在心烦意乱，完全不想听见他的声音。

“谦也！”

肩膀被用力捉住的时候，谦也吓得浑身抖了一下。

“我们的家不在那边，你走错了。”

果然，糟糕透了……

白石和谦也的家是只有一居室的小单位。

白石在厨房忙活今晚的晚餐的时候，谦也无聊地转着电视的频道。但其实他完全静不下心来看节目，一想到今晚要跟白石睡在一起，他的内心就像有无数的蚂蚁爬过，心痒难耐……并不是期待，但谦也已经找不到一个准确的词语来形容这种感觉了。如果白石没有告诉他，他们是恋人这件事，或者他还能平常心去面对，反正都是男的，还是好朋友，睡在一起也没什么的，但是现在这种情况根本不是这么简单，他们是恋人，是情侣，是上过床的关系。

对了，他和白石，到底谁上谁下……

“谦也，过来帮一下我。”

“啊、哦！这就来！”

白石做了奶油烩饭，刚进厨房就闻到了香味了。

“好香，白石原来你做饭这么厉害啊。”

不过白石却好像完全高兴不起来，“我会做的只有那么几样，其实平时都是你做饭的。”

“我做？不可能吧，我只会做些非常简单的菜色，以前爸爸妈妈工作忙的时候我要照顾翔太，每次翔太都超嫌弃的，说‘哥哥只会煎蛋’，哈哈……”

“不，谦也的厨艺非常好，我很喜欢。”

谦也尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，“是啊……”

那种不真实的感觉又再浮上了谦也的心头。

自己到底和白石过着怎样的生活？完全不知道，根本想不起来。

太过陌生了。他甚至连自己会做饭都不记得了。

越是和白石说下去，他就发现自己的空白越来越多。

晚饭刚吃完，白石正在收拾碗筷。

叮咚——

门铃响了。

“我去开门。”

谦也逃开了。门一打开，他就看见忍足侑士一脸不耐烦地站在门口。

“侑士？”

“我今晚不用值班，所以过来看看你们。”

“你晚饭吃了吗？”

“吃了。”

侑士来了，让谦也稍微有些放下心来。

现在来说，和白石独处会让他倍感压力。真的太奇怪了。

白石跟侑士打了一声招呼，然后就把碗筷都拿进厨房洗了。客厅就剩下谦也和侑士，这对堂兄弟很久以前就是有说不完的话题的类型，但是不知道为什么，现在的谦也总觉得跟侑士说什么都不太对。

“侑士，要吃点水果吗？”

“不用了，你失个忆而已，要不要变得对我这么生分？”

“什么叫‘失个忆而已’啊！”

“你本来脑子就不好使，现在只会变得更糟糕吧？”

“我才不是脑子不好使！笨蛋侑士！”

“所以呢，你真的都忘记了？”

谦也转过头，避开侑士的视线，“都说了，我只记得中学的时候的事情，再之后就不记得了。”

“四天宝寺全国大赛的名次是？”

“全国四强。”

“和青学的赛果是？”

“一胜三负。”

“你不是记得很清楚嘛。”

“我是记得很清楚啊！但也就记得这么多了。”

谦也总有种被侑士耍着玩的感觉，真的非常不爽。

“你昨天做完最后一台手术之后直接倒在走廊了，是白石把你背回家的，有印象吗？”

“……没有。”

“大家都以为你只是太累了，不过今天检查的结果看来，你的身体的确没有任何问题。”

“我也想知道是为什么……”

“明天再去医院做一次全身检查吧。”

“好……”

“然后呢？”

“然后？”

“我说你和白石。”

谦也的脸突然泛红。他知道侑士在指什么。

“我和他还好吧……”

“你们以前，只要在一起就会……”

“停停停！！不要说——”

侑士托了托他的平光镜。

“为什么？”

谦也的脸红得跟发高烧时差不多，“我现在对这件事还是很没有实感，我们……真的是恋人啊？”

“是啊。”

“你都知道了？”

“所有认识你们的人都知道，翔太也知道。”

“什么，竟然连翔太也？！”

“你们都交往了快十年了，就算一开始想要隐瞒，后来时间长了还是隐瞒不了的吧？”

“这件事对于现在的我来说冲击可是非常大的……”

“我说谦也。”

“是？”

“你有考虑过白石的心情吗？”

“什么啊，那种话……”

“交往了十年的恋人，突然一朝醒过来把自己给忘了，难道不是很可怜吗？”

“侑士！”

“哎呀，生气了？”

谦也觉得很气，可是又不知道该对谁生气。

最气人的其实是自己吧。自己自说自话就把他们共同的回忆都给忘记了，这可是十年啊，十年可以做的事情实在太多了，他们一定有很值得怀念的记忆的，可是这些他统统都不记得了，唯一记住的，就是他们还是普通朋友的那段日子。

为什么偏偏这么讽刺呢？

“快点想起来吧。”

侑士拍了拍谦也瘦弱的肩膀。

“我也想，快点想起来啊。”

快点想起来吧，想起和白石在一起的那些时光。

谦也休假在家，但白石还是要照常上班的。

第二天一早，他就出门去了。

谦也顶着黑眼圈，躺在大大的双人床上，翻滚了一圈。

其他是他昨晚根本没有睡好。因为白石睡在自己隔壁，他一直神经过敏，没法好好入睡，就这样睁眼到了天亮。因为没有大动作，所以白石也没有察觉他其实一直都没睡着。

听到了关门的声音，谦也安心地睡了下来，一直睡到了下午。

醒来的时候已经是下午三点多了。

谦也洗漱完之后，穿着睡衣坐在客厅里发呆。

还是很没实感。就感觉，突然一觉醒来就变成了大人。

谦也在书柜上找到了他们的相册，一页一页地翻看了起来。的确是这十年里和白石在一起的记忆，他们去过了很多地方，在莱茵河边牵手，在大本钟前面拥抱，在巴黎铁塔下面接吻，这一切一切，都是他脑海中没有的记忆。唯一让他还有点印象的，只有那几张四天宝寺中学时期的合照。

那时候他们还很幼稚，但是没有因为输掉了对青学的比赛而哭，谁都没有。

胜者为王，笑到最后就是胜利，一直都是四天宝寺的精神。

而他，一直停留在那段日子里。

谦也烦躁地抓着自己乱糟糟的头发。

和以前不一样，他现在的头发是黑色的。他甚至还记不起自己是从什么时候不再给头发脱色的，明明在中学的时候还说过要一辈子给头发脱色这种幼稚的话。时间让他改变了很多，可是现在，记忆又将他遗忘在了十年前。

现在的他爱着白石吗？他也不知道。

自己是在什么时候喜欢上他的？应该是高中吧，白石说过，是高中一年级的时候告白，然后他们在一起了。

真的是这样吗？

白石当时是怎样告白的？

按照他什么都要完美的性格，一定是非常夸张的排场吧。

说不定像招揽财前入部的时候，穿着西装，造好发型，然后还要拿着一大束红玫瑰？

明明还是个高中生。

“噗……哈哈哈……”

谦也笑了起来。

自己当时，肯定害羞得想挖个洞钻进去。

没错，就是这样的悸动。

被遗忘了的，就是这样的感觉。

叮咚——

谦也抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，竟然才是下午四点。

这时候会是什么人？送快递的？

谦也将相册合上，踩着拖鞋走到玄关。

门推开的时候，他真的被一束夸张的红玫瑰给晃了眼。

“白石？你不是在上班吗？”

穿着西装，造好了发型，捧着一大束红玫瑰的白石藏之介堵在了他们共同的家的门口。

然后他将玫瑰送到了谦也的怀里。

“谦也，我喜欢你，跟我交往吧。”

“噗哈哈——”

“我可是很认真的？”

“哈哈哈、我知道了啦。”

谦也擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪水。

“所以，谦也……”

“我答应你。”

谦也拿着玫瑰，送上了拥抱。

“我们再谈一次恋爱吧，藏。”

おまけ

“你其实没去上班，而是去买花和弄造型了？”

“嗯。”

“所以你为什么要打扮成这样啊？”

“因为我要像当初那样，重新追求一次谦也啊。”

“你当年真的穿成这样告白了？”

“是啊，还是在学校的天台。”

“救命……哈哈哈哈哈……”

“不要笑啦，你当时可是哭了的哦？”

“什么啊，这么羞耻吗？！还好侑士不知道，估计会被他拿来当笑话说一辈子了，哈哈哈……”

“侑士君也知道的哦？”

“什么！？”

END


	9. 財前くん家の家庭の事情

財前くん家の家庭の事情/财前君的家庭秘事  
作者：桃慈  
原文：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=724065

※白石是哥哥，谦也是嫂子，财前是弟弟的设定。

哥哥在双亲身亡之后一直守护着作为弟弟的我。  
高中的时候也是，放弃了喜欢的网球去打工，上了大学之后除了上课的时候也一直在打工，明明是个帅哥却完全没有一点属于自己的青春。工作之后仍然以我的事情优先，一直都把自己的事情放在之后，是温柔的哥哥。  
这样的哥哥如果说了“我有了想结婚的人了”的话，我一定会奉上来自心底的祝福的。

不过。

“光——出来吃早餐了！”  
“……谦也桑，不要一大早就这么吵……”  
“因为光完全不要起床的样子吗。”  
“好啦好啦，快点出去，我要换衣服了。”  
“嗯！在早餐冷掉之前要换好出来哦。”

为什么我的嫂子会是这个人啊。

財前くん家の家庭の事情/财前君的家庭秘事

“光，早上好。还是那样一大早就黑着一脸张啊，没有帅哥的气度了哦。”  
我穿上了校服之后，整理了一番然后朝餐厅走去。已经开始吃早餐的哥哥用谁看了都觉得闪闪发光的笑脸在跟我打招呼。不要对弟弟露出那种表情。这很多余的，很多余。  
“……”  
“什么啊，无视哥哥一大早的打招呼吗。光什么时候变成那种不可爱的孩子了！哥哥好伤心！！”  
觉得他烦死了，然后我无视他开始吃早餐的时候，哥哥好像受到了很大打击一样筷子从手上掉了下来。

“光昨天为了考试复习到很晚吧？那样早上起来没精神也是很正常的啦。”  
谦也桑一边过来一边脱下我送给他的作为生日礼物的围裙，然后坐在了哥哥身边。虽然已经是看习惯了的画面，但是不管看多少次我都觉得一肚子火。  
“啊、已经到期中考试的时候了呢。不过我们昨天也努力好晚哦，是不是啊谦也。”  
“傻、傻瓜！藏，你在光面前说什么呢……！！！”  
在我搅拌纳豆的时候，在我面前的是一大早就神清气爽的哥哥，和红着脸和哥哥打闹的谦也桑。  
好火大好火大好火大……为什么谦也桑旁边的不是我而是老哥啊！

昨天努力到很晚？  
这种事情鬼知道啊白痴！隔壁的房间老是传来床嘎吱嘎吱响的声音，还有谦也桑白天的时候听不到的高亢的声音都被听得一清二楚了！老哥你知不知道这个墙很薄的啊！面对这种情况对于在思春期中心思细腻多愁善感的中学生还能老老实实睡觉吗！只好开大耳机的音量做数学题了啊！！！

“光？怎么了？纳豆都被你搅到起泡了哦？”

而且，隔着一面墙对着哥哥啊啊啊地娇喘的真的是面前的谦也桑啊。这样，一直都是温柔地笑着的谦也，竟然会散发着性欲？还跟人做那种事，夜晚的时候对着哥哥说这样那样的话，然而我只能待在别的房间，而哥哥却能吃到这么美味的东西。

“光？”  
“什么啊，这孩子还真奇怪。啊、谦也给我倒点咖啡。”  
“好的。”

非要说的话，就像是AV里的生活一样，真的。作为我的嫂子，就算我怎么不想玷污谦也桑，但还是做不到的吧这种事。只是听到那种声音就勃起了！都怪那样的他跟平时差太多了！！

这也是那个混账老哥的错。明明以前是很依赖的也很值得我自豪的哥哥，为什么要一副人生赢家的脸！看着那张世界第一幸福的脸真是痛苦啊。

我在哥哥把谦也桑当我的玩伴带来给我认识的时候就一直喜欢他。一直都是单相思，结果弄得这么过分。真的笑不出来。虽然已经习惯了。可恶。还是一肚子火。因为我真的好喜欢他。也给给我你的爱啊。哼。  
不过我还是想要哥哥得到幸福。应为他是为了我，一直牺牲自己，一直忍耐着自己的欲望，温柔的哥哥，现在只不过是拿回了本应该属于自己的幸福人生而已。我明年也要上高中了，也不是一直要哥哥保护的小鬼了。可恶。

等我意识过来的时候眼前的两个人都不见了。然后听到了玄关的声音。  
糟糕，我也差不多要上学了。

“谦也，我要出发了〜”  
“真是的，藏什么时候学会要撒娇啦？”

前言撤回。  
果然好火大……、那样让人羡慕的事情，至少等我不在的时候再做啊。  
谦也桑也靠近了看上去高兴得不得了的哥哥的嘴唇。……啊，想要看谦也桑更可爱的反应哥哥把舌头伸了进去！不行的、那个表情不行的。一大早就色气过头了谦也桑！不要娇喘了。真是的。

哥哥终于从玄关出去了。本来想在哥哥出门之后我也说一声出门了然后悄悄跑掉的我还是被谦也桑发现了。现在没办法了，只能装作什么事都没有去上学了。我摆出了一直以来面无表情的样子。

我穿上鞋，然后接过了谦也桑递过来的便当。这明明是嫂子做的最好的饭菜、  
这时候，一直害羞地红着脸的谦也桑偷偷看着我，我也不自觉心脏噗通噗通跳动起来。

“光也看见了吗？”  
什么？我听不清。  
“不要说奇怪的话。”  
“诶，嫂子我好意外。：”  
像是一直那样开朗地笑起来的谦也桑，没有刚才的事情残留下来的色气。太好了，这样我就能安心看着这张脸说话了。

“我要上学了。”  
“啊、光！有忘记的东西吗？”

明明必要的东西都带着，谦也桑突然叫住了我。然后下一秒，很短暂的瞬间，脸颊有些柔软的触感稍纵即逝。

“什……！！”  
“路上注意安全。考试加油！”

我摸着右脸，相对的像是恶作剧成功了的谦也桑露出闪闪发光的笑容。  
我在体温上升之前急急忙忙从家里飞奔出来。也听不到后面传来“晚饭是咖喱哦”的声音。

为什么……为什么这个人是我嫂子啊……！！！


	10. ハルノユキ

ハルノユキ/春雪

“财前也信有樱花妖精吗？”  
原本看着手机屏幕的财前抬起头，看了谦也一眼之后又低头继续看着手机。  
“当然不信啊。”  
“可是你不是写在了blog里了吗？”  
“那只是一个记录，不带任何主观感情的。”  
谦也哎了一声，然后用手撑着脸颊，看着窗外的樱花。  
又到了樱花盛开的季节了。今年还是这样吗？大家热热闹闹地去赏樱，带上樱饼和三色团子，坐在摊开的布垫上，什么都聊一聊，什么都说一说，从学业说到人际交往，甚至昨天晚上无聊的综艺节目也可以谈上半天。是一年间难得可以悠闲地度过的时光啊，虽然还是中学生需要苦恼的事情并不多，但这样快乐的时候果然还是越多越好吧。外面种满了樱花树，满目都是一片灿烂的粉红。是适合出游的时机。  
就算谁都不说，谦也还是发现了，这样璀璨的景色的异样。  
“呐，财前。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我们去找樱花妖精吧。”  
财前将手机的翻盖合上。  
“走吧，财前。”

平衡点还没找到，还差一点。  
不过，很快就能发现了吧。  
每当樱花盛放的日子，这份心情就会涌上心头。  
到底是在寻找着什么呢？

财前和谦也交往是一个月前的事情。  
忍足谦也已经三年级了，过完这个春假，他就要从四天宝寺中学毕业了。他的生日在3月17日，正好在这个学期的结束的那天。等一毕业，谦也就15岁了，而财前光仍然是14岁，要在四天宝寺中学再读一年时间。如果实际算下来，财前和谦也相处的时间根本没有两年这么长。因为年级不同，要找到两个人的交点其实很困难。对，唯一的交点，也就只有网球了。  
“财前一开始真的非常不乐意加入网球部呢。”  
“这不是当然的吗？我事实上也并没有这么喜欢网球。”  
就算是现在也是。即使加入了网球部，财前也并没有真的很喜欢网球这项运动，继续打网球不是为了脆弱的胜利，也不是为了实现什么自我价值，只是因为受到了邀请，那时候二年级的忍足谦也烦不胜烦地招揽他入部，所有能想到的地方，能做的事情，他都做了。可以说，财前不过是受不了谦也的骚扰，最后才决定入部的。  
为什么这么拼命也要自己加入？因为他是网球的天才吗？别开玩笑了，这种客套话，财前根本不信。  
“所以为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么要我加入网球部。”  
谦也听着财前毫无语调起伏的话，只是笑了笑。  
“跟之前的财前完全不一样啊。”  
“你在说什么梦话啊，谦也前辈。”  
“我呢，以前也很努力地招募财前入部。”  
“哈？”  
“可是并不是每次都成功的，如果财前没有加入网球部，那么就不会发生后来的事了。所以，我一直都很努力。”  
“你到底在说什么……”  
明明还是一年级新生的时候就已经被招募了，哪来什么的以前啊。  
“呐，财前，谢谢这次的你愿意继续打网球啊。”  
又是这样奇怪的话。  
不是第一次了。  
财前觉得谦也隐瞒了自己很多事。  
谦也在他们的关系上一直都很主动，就连是交往也是谦也提出的。财前也没有想过，为什么会突然提起要交往呢？谦也低着头，仿佛用尽了全部力气才说出来的那句告白，明明是第一次听到，财前却有种奇怪的熟悉感。他觉得这不是他第一次听谦也说那样的话，但是他想不起到底是在哪里听过。一般来说被同性告白了都会有些排斥的吧，在谦也告白之前，财前都认为自己的性向和普通人没差别，但是很意外的，他不厌恶那样对自己诉说爱意的谦也，倒不如说，还有点高兴。  
大概是真的爱情吧。然后他们顺理成章地成为了恋人。  
那是距离毕业之前还有一个月之前的事情。  
说是成为了恋人，但其实并没有太特别的事情要做。他们本来就约定好了一起放学，周末的时候也会一起出门玩，和以前不一样的就是会在没人的时候偷偷牵手，空闲下来的时间全部都给了对方，但是大体和交往前还是没什么区别。这就是恋人吗？恋人之间到底做什么才对？  
财前没想明白，谦也似乎明白，但他什么都没说。

“财前——快点跟上来啦！”  
“是你跑太快了，谦也前辈。”  
“你是在称赞我吗？”  
“才不是！你这个速度白痴。”  
谦也只是哈哈地笑了两声，然后停了下来。  
一阵春风猛地吹过，吹动了一大片樱花飘过来。财前一抬起头，就看见被陷落在樱花雨中的谦也。身影也看得不太清楚了，满眼都是粉红色的花瓣，春天的风带着暖意，掠过皮肤的时候还能感受得到热量。  
“这个，说不定就是樱花妖精吹起的风哦。”  
谦也回过头，提高了音量对财前说。  
真的很白痴。可是陪着这个白痴出来的自己说不定也是个白痴吧。  
“很快，就能找到了吧。樱花妖精。”  
“谦也前辈。”  
满眼都是樱花花瓣，要看不见谦也了。  
“谦也前辈——”  
噗通。  
心脏突然刺痛了一下。  
风停下来的时候，谦也才终于出现在他的视线里。  
财前跑了起来。他也不知道自己在害怕什么，在他能做到的最短的时间内，财前跑到了谦也身边，拉住了他的手。  
“不要一个人先跑了。”  
“财前，听过‘在樱花树下接吻的恋人会得到幸福’这个传说吗？是侑士告诉我的。”  
“这种事、反正……”  
谦也凑了上去，轻轻亲吻了财前的嘴唇。  
只是普通的嘴唇与嘴唇的接触，甚至不能算得上是接吻吧。谦也不擅长做这样的事情，心里也没有可以模仿的模板，只是凭着自己的感觉，去尝试触碰对方最柔软的地方。  
“谦也前辈……这是你的初吻吗？”  
“不是哦。”  
“可是吻技明明这么烂。”  
“我呢，以前跟财前亲吻过无数次了。”  
“有吗？”  
“有吧。”  
接下来，谁都没有说话。  
财前拉过了谦也，亲吻他的嘴唇。和谦也生涩的吻不一样，财前的吻充满了掠夺性，双手紧紧抱住了他，按着他的背，让他往自己这边贴得更近。隔着单薄的衣服能感受到对方的体温。财前的体温天生比较低，身体在贴近的时候，谦也身上的热量仿佛要被吸过去了一样。  
谦也的身体并不像女生那样柔软，还在成长期的他只长了身高，体重还没跟得上，偏瘦的体型摸起来硬邦邦的，但是正是这样，才让财前觉得着迷。  
“谦也前辈……”  
两个人倒在了花瓣堆中。  
整个世界都被樱花所笼罩了。  
明明即使交往了也从来没有想过要到这一步，但是，果然气氛来了，这种事情自然而然就会做的了吧。谦也今天出来的时候穿着和服，带子只要轻轻一拉就能解开了，然后就像拆开一份礼物一样，拉开一层一层的衣物，将他的身体暴露出来。他的身体染上了一层粉色，稍微贴近，就能听到了从胸膛传来的心跳声，噗通噗通的。  
财前的手指往那个隐蔽的场所摸索。  
“放松点，谦也前辈。”  
谦也的呼吸变重了，但他还是点了点头。  
“嗯。”  
得到了谦也的应允，财前打开了谦也的双腿。  
热量都集中在了下腹，两人的下体已经贴近到一起了，一切都蓄势待发了。  
谦也吐出气息，眼角渗出了泪珠。  
进入的时候真的很困难。那儿本来就不是用来做这种事的地方，事前的准备也不充分，谁也没想到他们会突然想在樱花树下放纵自己，但是情绪来了，两人都像进入了迷局一样。出不去了。财前的呼吸也变得非常沉，想要用力，但是又怕弄伤了对方。  
“痛吗？”  
“我没事……”  
谦也笑了起来，双手环着财前的脖子。  
你对我做什么都可以。谦也这样说着，然后财前终于用力挺进了他的体内。  
说是不痛是骗人的，完全塞进去的时候谦也忍不住还是叫了出来。可是已经这样了，财前完全不想后退。  
“我要动了，谦也前辈。”  
“嗯。”  
“你对我做什么都可以”。  
谦也是这样说的。  
身体动起来的时候，大脑也无法思考了。  
仅仅是凭着本能行动，身体与身体重合在一起。  
这种事情，承受的一方很难获得快感，身体的感觉只有被撑开的痛，身体在裂开，最柔软的部分像是被拉扯成两半，然后来回地撕磨。  
“啊、啊啊……”  
“谦也前辈……”  
财前在谦也的体内释放了出来。他俯下身，亲了亲谦也眼角的泪珠，结果谦也眼泪涌得更厉害了。  
都快要看不清财前的样子了。这样想着的谦也突然失声痛哭了起来，财前慌乱中停下了动作，虽然担心是不是真的太痛了，但最后他还是没有问出来，只是轻轻摸了摸哭得哽咽了起来的谦也的头发。  
“对不起，谦也前辈。”  
“不是的……”  
“谦也前辈？”  
“该道歉的，是我……”  
“为什么？”

“对不起。”

要结束了。  
明天就是3月17日了。  
春樱会继续绽放，迎来春风的时候，散满整个世界。  
然后，他们会再次进入两年前的新学期。  
财前光12岁，忍足谦也13岁。他们会再次在四天宝寺中学相遇。

“下次你还会爱上我吗？”


	11. 夏日夜空

“只有在夏季的夜晚才可以看见银河哦。”  
谦也借来了天文部的望远镜，白石还是第一次知道他也懂些天文的事情。  
“因为星星很漂亮啊，不知不觉就想看得更加清楚一点，不过我对天文还是一窍不通啦，只是会很简单的常识。看，那就是夏季大三角，牛郎星、织女星和天津四，很漂亮吧。”  
“诶……”  
“还有很好辨认的是、对了，看，那边，那就是天蝎座。”  
谦也指着了天上的一颗橘红色的亮星。  
“橘红色的那颗星星，看见了吧？那就是天蝎座的心脏。”  
“蝎子的心脏呢……”  
怪不得是闪耀着红色调的颜色。  
“谦也。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么……想要跟我来观星？”  
“啊……”谦也微微张开嘴，然后很快就绽开了一个笑容，“因为有很重要的事情想要跟你说。”  
“……”  
白石突然发现自己说不出那句“是什么”。  
他有预感，他知道谦也会说什么，所以没有必要问他“是什么”。白石藏之介是不喜欢做多余的事情的人，他是完美主义者，不会浪费任何力气。  
“我啊……”  
白石没有说话，但是谦也似乎也不打算等他说话。  
他要继续说下去，白石其实此时此刻不太想听他说下去。  
“要放弃网球了。”

白石藏之介和忍足谦也的故事，就是普通的青春故事。  
因为有着共同的兴趣而加入了同一个社团，然后成为了亲密无间的朋友。  
在学校的时候晨练和晚练都会在一起，甚至放假的时候也会相约一起去街头网球场练习，只要打网球，他们就会有亲密的联系。不过，谦也在二年级之后就一直在避开白石了，因为他输掉了对于团队来说非常重要的一场比赛，所以他没有勇气去面对身为团队的领导者的白石。真的好不容易才解开了他的这个心结，让他们能够重新站在同一个网球场上。不过，这样的日子也不会再过多久，他们已经是三年级的毕业生了，马上就要面临升学。  
这是他们相处的最后一个夏季，最后一个暑假。  
三年的时间过得实在太快了，快得白石以为他只是眨了一下眼睛。  
毕业了也不代表就是分开了，现在的通讯手段这么发达，想怎么联系就怎么联系，不过白石知道，不在一个学校之后，大家都会渐行渐远的。那些在小学玩得很好的同学在升学之后有了新的人际关系，也会逐渐和以前的朋友疏远。  
谦也是人缘很好的人，到了新的环境肯定能够很快结交一群新的朋友，到时候他就会慢慢忘记白石藏之介这个人。这就是白石在忧虑的事情。  
“怎么可能会忘记你啊，你是我最好的朋友。”  
白石对他说过自己的担心，谦也笑着这样回应他。  
他们现在是最亲密的游戏，大部分时间都黏在一起，没有分开过。  
就像……对，白石觉得恋人的亲密也不过如此。他想要见到谦也，想要和他在一起，想要和他说话，和他有肢体接触，这些都跟爱情带来的冲动没什么区别。青春期骚动的时候这种感情黏黏糊糊的搅乱了他的大脑，对于完美圣书来说，唯一不能完美分析的大概就是这件事了吧，他不知道自己对谦也的感情是过于亲密的友情还是没有达到深入程度的爱情，不过，他很明确知道一件事，他想要更加亲近忍足谦也这个人。  
“不想和他分开”、这个想法一直在他的内心躁动。  
但是一直都没法对他说出来。没法、说出自己的想法。  
谦也曾经逃避过和他的亲密，所以白石害怕自己一旦说出了这种膨胀的欲望会将谦也吓得远远的。  
他很确定谦也只想跟自己成为朋友。  
“如果我不打网球的话，我们很快就会渐行渐远吧”、谦也用着轻松的语气说出这样的话，然后还是那副笑着的样子，仿佛只是在谈论今天天气晴朗，可以将夏日星空看得非常清楚这样的小事。  
“谦也……”  
“我大概会去东京读高中哦，爸爸希望我能考上东大的医学部。这个目标可是很难的，我一定要非常努力才行。白石，你也要加油啊。”话说出口之后谦也突然愣了一下，然后敲了一下自己的头，“我在说什么呢，对于白石来说根本没有觉得困难的事情吧，肯定是想要读什么学校都是轻轻松松的事情，跟我这个笨蛋完全不一样呢，我啊，为了东大这个目标，要非常、非常努力才行。”  
谦也细细碎碎说了很多话。关于对未来的焦虑，他感到了压力了，明明还是不需要想到将来的中学生，现在已经要提前为着充满了变数的将来担忧。  
要说什么才好呢，好想跟他说、“想和你一起背负这样的压力”啊，但是这样的话，难道不就是一句空话吗？  
“白石，送我一份离别的礼物吧。”  
谦也仰着头，用着闪耀着期待的双眸凝视着白石英俊的脸庞。  
“你想要什么？”  
“怎么还要问收礼物的人想要什么啊，我想要的、是你的心意啊。”  
所以，送什么都没什么关系吧。  
只是，想要白石衷心赠送给他的礼物。  
“这些星星，就是我送给你的礼物哦。”  
可能是因为得不到白石的回应，谦也又说起了自己的事情。  
“虽然不是什么值钱的东西啦，但是我想，只要白石在夏天的时候抬起头，看见这些星星，就能想起我了，所以这些星星就变成了仅仅属于我们两个人在世间联系的秘密。怎么样？就像独占了这片漂亮的夜空一样，之后你再看这么漂亮的夏日夜空，就一定会想起忍足谦也这个人，我啊、是不是很厉害？”  
这是，如何去独占了这么漂亮的夏日夜空的秘密。  
“谦也……”  
“所以，你要送给我什么礼物？”  
真的、很期待很期待白石赠予给他的东西。  
将来他们分隔两地，肯定也还可以因为这些礼物而心意相通吧。  
“可不要忘了我”、谦也细细碎碎地嘀咕着。  
“才不会忘了你”、白石很想这样告诉谦也，可是他发现自己怎么都说不出口。  
所以到底要送给他什么回礼才好。  
是要媲美上这么璀璨的夏日夜空的心意。  
“快点啊、白石，我可是没什么耐性的。”  
总是急急忙忙的谦也没耐性去等待，能提早一分钟做完的事情，绝对不会拖延到一分钟后。  
快点想啊，该送什么东西给他？  
白石突然伸出了手，钳住了谦也的肩膀。  
“白石？”  
这样他就跑不掉了吧？  
“你抓得我有点痛了啦，怎么了吗……”  
“我要捉住你才能不让你跑掉啊。”  
“我才没有想跑掉啊……”  
“谦也跑得太快了，真的很怕你会突然消失。”  
“我真的不会跑掉啦，你在担心什么啊？”  
谦也望着白石的眼神中带着疑惑，瞳孔亮晶晶的。  
他的双眼也像天上的银河一样闪耀着璀璨的光芒，能够深深吸引人。  
“谦也。”  
白石深深呼吸了一口气。  
谦也还不知道他这样踌躇是想要做什么。  
然后他的嘴唇就被白石堵上了。  
“唔？呜呜、唔……！？”  
始料不及的谦也被堵住了呼吸，等白石放开他的时候，他已经因为缺氧满脸通红了。  
“你、你干什么啊……”  
“这就是我想到的礼物。”  
“哈啊？”  
“我想在谦也心中留下深深的印迹，所以……”  
“那可是我的初吻啊混蛋！”  
“也是我的初吻啊！”  
“真是的，你都在做什么啊！莫名其妙……”  
“所以，不可以喜欢我吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我给你的礼物，就是我对你的爱。”  
“……”  
“所以不能接受吗？”  
糟了，谦也觉得自己的大脑都在沸腾起来了。  
白石这个校园王子在说什么啊，被学校的女生听见了要哭的吧。  
“你都在说什么啊，我没听懂……”  
“我喜欢你，我要将我的爱送给你，你要吗？”  
“……”  
“谦也。”  
“可恶啊，你都说到这份上了，怎么还来问我啊！”  
谦也扭转了头，试图掩饰自己红透了的脸。

“我……接受你的爱。”


End file.
